The Treasure of the Ruby Pendent
by E.V. Oleander
Summary: Jack Sparrow dropped his daughter off at the Turner's, she was meant to only get a necklace that wasn't suppose to fall in the hands of Captain Brophy and not a boy's heart,more to it than that i swear
1. Chapter 1

The wild wind whipped her black hair backwards as she faced the on coming shore. Today the sea was as wild as the wind. She enjoyed it like this, but not today. Today they were sailing to a place that meant hell to her, a place where she was going to be kept. She felt a presence behind her and turned to meet her father's eyes.  
  
"Who knows maybe you'll like it." He shrugged,  
  
"Please explain again why I have to go." Her eyes narrowed, "Or does the great Captain Jack Sparrow feel no need to explain."  
  
"I need that necklace," He nodded, "Dear ol' Bootstrap gave it to his wife, besides water's gettin' dangerous, and I need you to protect it and get it to me before Brophy gets it back. The boy can't know your takin' it, young William is still a bit shaky on pirate thin's." She just walked away. She made her way quickly to the cabins. She opened her cabin door. She shared the cabin with the first mate. A boy about eighteen standing there and turned when he heard the door open.  
  
"Still makin' ya go?" He smiled and went over to her.  
  
"Don't try to be too sympathetic, Gabe." She walked over to the bed and sat on it, angrily she slammed her fist on the bed. "I'm fifteen,why can't he trust me?"  
  
"He trusts you." He put his arm around her and pulled her in, "He wants you to be safe."  
  
"Those nobles are goin' to make me dress up." She moaned,  
  
"Maybe they wont, didn't they sail with your da, before you were born?"  
  
"Yeah, but still." She sighed,  
  
"Don't worry love I'll come an' get you." He kissed her. Suddenly the door opened and Jack walked in, they split apart.  
  
"Da, you can knock any time." She crossed her arms. He just looked at her and smiled,  
  
"Come on, Cleo, we're here."  
  
Bill watched his sisters run around the garden wildly. He smiled at them, and shook his head.  
  
"Bill come and chase us!" Naomi shouted as the two twins girls came up to him.  
  
"No I think that father might want me to go work in the blacksmiths." He down at their dirty faces,  
  
"Please Bill!" Natalie whined and put on a sad face and her sister followed her example, "You can be Barbossa!"  
  
"Can't I be Sparrow?" He whined, mocking them,  
  
"No, I'm Sparrow!" Naomi pointed to herself,  
  
"I thought I was Sparrow?" Natalie turned to her sister,  
  
"No, I am!" She placed her hands on her hips,  
  
"Nuh uh!" Natalie shook her head,  
  
"Alright I'll be Barbossa!" He changed his voice into a gruff scary one, "I'll get you girlies yet!" the girls screamed with delight as their brother tackled them to the ground and started to tickle them, and laughed hysterically.  
  
"We surrender!" The cried out, and he stopped. Bill began to get up but they tackled him to the ground. He lay on his back, as the twins laughed and all of a sudden they stopped. They slowly got off him and looked at the people that were in the doorway in aw. He looked up and scrambled to his feet. Two men stood there, but it looked like three, but one was a girl that was wearing men's clothing. One word would explain them rightly, pirates.  
  
"'Ello, mate." The one with the red bandana smiled at him  
  
"Who are you?" Bill looked at him, "Get out of here you filthy pirate!" He took out a dagger from his boot, and forced his sisters to stay behind him. He held it threateningly in front of him.  
  
"Elizabeth kids!" Bill sighed with relief when he heard his father's voice and footsteps. Then they stopped and a clatter of a sword echoed through the quiet air. The three pirates turned, "Jack?"  
  
"Captain," His smile still plastered on his face, "and you must remember me daughter, Cleo, and first mate Gabe."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked,  
  
"Nice to see you too mate." Jack walked past him and started into the study, "Where's dear Elizabeth?"  
  
"Probably upstairs sleeping." He nodded, "Jack why are you here?"  
  
"Can't a friend come an' say 'ello?" He asked,  
  
"Friend?" Bill asked, and everyone turned to him,  
  
"Wait are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" Naomi came up to him, and Natalie hurried by her side.  
  
"Aye, that would be the case, love." He bent down by the two girls. "Glad you heard of me." They smiled at him,  
  
"You're not going to hurt us are you?" Natalie looked at him cautiously.  
  
"Maybe," He took out his sword and started to exam it, while the two girls' smiles fell and they starred at it with fear.  
  
"Jack." Will said warningly  
  
"But since your da and I go back a ways I wont." Quickly putting it back he got up, "Shall we talk?" His hand pointed to the study, Will nodded, and followed him in. Everyone filed into the room. Gabe and Cleo took the couch the girls took a chair, and Will and Jack faced each other in two other chairs, Bill preferred to stand.  
  
"Jack why are you here?" Will asked for what seemed the hundredth time.  
  
"Perhaps we should get Elizabeth down...." Jack started,  
  
"Jack!" He shouted.  
  
"Alright," He sighed heavily, "I need a favor, mate."  
  
"We don't give favors to pirates." Bill said harshly,  
  
"What kind of favor?" Will asked ignoring his son.  
  
"I need someone to watch me bonnie lass." He pointed to Cleo. She just crossed her arms and starred angrily at him. Will seemed in thought, and Bill just shook his head, knowing the answer would be no,  
  
"Alright." He nodded  
  
"What?" Bill and Jack spoke at the same time,  
  
"Mr. Turner don't you think you should this over with Mrs. Tuner?" Jack gave the boy a sideways glance.  
  
"She'll think its fine." He shrugged, Bill opened his mouth to say something, but his father interrupted him, "Besides, she's not in condition to think properly,"  
  
"Oh?" He gave him a puzzled looked,  
  
"She's pregnant," Will smiled,  
  
"Well I'll congratulate you on that," He got up, "Understand completely. Its best I be goin', on come Gabe." He waved while Gabe gave Cleo a quick kiss and left with Jack. The room became silent. The twins hurried over to Cleo.  
  
"What's it like being a pirate?" Naomi questioned,  
  
"Do you get a sword?" Natalie asked another,  
  
"Can you keep the treasure?" Naomi asked  
  
"How many people have you killed?" Natalie's blue eyes widened with excitement,  
  
"Alright girls, I think Becky has some cookies baked," Will saved the desperate Cleo from answering all the questions. They quickly turned and left. Again the room silenced itself. He looked at Cleo, "Welcome to Port Royal, Ms. Sparrow, I hope you wont fine it too horrible."  
  
"She's a pirate, she doesn't find anything likeable." Bill mumbled, but she heard him,  
  
"Got any rum?" She asked,  
  
"No, not particularly." Will shook his head, pretending not to hear his son. A huge crash was heard from the kitchen,  
  
"Wasn't me!" The twins shouted from the room,  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Will nodded and left. Bill looked at Cleo and Cleo looked at him; she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at noble?" She glared at him, and walked over to the place he was standing.  
  
"A lady trying too hard to be a pirate." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her sword was drawn quicker than his words were said, and she placed it to his throat.  
  
"I am not a lady." She growled,  
  
"Then at least act like one, so you wont get our family arrested for housing a pirate." His voice went lower than hers.  
  
"If I were you boy, I wouldn't be talkin'." She carefully let down her sword and put it back. He starred at her in question.  
  
"Miss you're bath is ready." They both turned to see Becky,  
  
"Bath?" Cleo asked in disgust.  
  
"Miss I was told to draw you a bath." The woman placed her hands on her hips, "You are Miss Sparrow are you not?"  
  
"Yes, but..." She started  
  
"Then get up there!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo looked at the nightgown that had been laid out for her. Then felt the robe she had on. Society was strange, making women put on a dress, when they had to run around and take care of the kids.  
  
"Alright." She said to herself while picking at the white nightgown. "This is not goin' to work."  
  
"You're just like your father." A woman walked in she looked pregnant about eight months or perhaps nine. She smiled warmly, "You don't remember me do you?" Cleo just starred, "Of course you wouldn't, I'm Elizabeth Turner. Do you need help dressing at all?"  
  
"I'm not a child." She lifted a brow, and began to undo the robe. Elizabeth gave a little cough and nodded her head towards the screen. Cleo nodded and went it to change. She tied her hair behind her and came out. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a lady." She answered, "Cleo if you wouldn't mind, could you possibly act..."  
  
"More like a lady?" She smiled knowingly, "What do I get out of it?"  
  
"Your life." Elizabeth smiled at the girl, "Goodnight, Cleo, I hope you enjoy your stay." Cleo watched as Elizabeth left the room gracefully. Act like a lady? Perhaps it was possible, but to walk out of a room without being made fun of, wasn't. If Elizabeth would become her friend, maybe life would be bearable here in Port Royal, and a good ally.  
  
"Father are you sure it's a good idea to house a pirate?" Bill looked at Will, who was reading a book.  
  
"As long as the people don't think she's a pirate." He looked up from his book.  
  
"Up there is Jack Sparrow's daughter," He pointed up to the second floor,  
  
"Bill," Will sighed, "Listen she's a guest, pirate or not, you have to deal with piracy as it comes, in every which way."  
  
"But father..." He started.  
  
"William listen to your father." Elizabeth appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Elizabeth what are you doing out of bed?" Will quickly put his book down at went to her side.  
  
"I just wanted to stretch my legs." She shrugged, and went to sit down  
  
"Bill maybe you should go to bed now, you'll be busy at the blacksmiths with all the new orders coming in." Will nodded at his son,  
  
"Goodnight, father, mother." He nodded at each of them and left.  
  
"Don't forget to check up on your sisters!" Elizabeth called after him, and then turned back to Will, "Don't say it Will."  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, "That I wish he was more like you?"  
  
"I told you not to say it." She smiled, and put her head down on his chest, as he sat down next to her, "What did Jack say when he came?"  
  
"We need to watch her." He shrugged, "Then just left, there was a boy. Jack said he was his first mate, and it looked like Cleo and him were pretty close."  
  
"Perhaps he didn't want to be a grandfather just yet." Elizabeth giggled a bit. "Do you think he'll come back?"  
  
"He has to." Will nodded, "its his daughter, he obviously cares for her, but why do you think that he left her here?" Elizabeth yawned, and shook her head,  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"Do you think she's awake?" Naomi whispered, as the twins sat on the bed looking at Cleo.  
  
"How am I suppose to know, she's a pirate." Natalie whispered back.  
  
"Can't you tell when a person's asleep?" Cleo moaned, covering her eyes to the morning sun, and both girls jumped, "Scare ya?"  
  
"No." They both answered,  
  
"You're not even scary." Naomi looked at her, and she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted,  
  
"You're really the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow?" Natalie looked in aw.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." She sighed  
  
"What's so unfortunate about that?" Naomi asked,  
  
"You can go on adventures!" Natalie said excitedly,  
  
"And capture ships!" Naomi smiled,  
  
"And drink rum!" Natalie smiled along with her sister, and they both looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Did you ever have rum?" Cleo questioned,  
  
"No." She answered,  
  
"Mummy, says it's a vile drink." Naomi seemed to have a told her so with the face expression on herself,  
  
"What does mummy says is a vile drink?" Elizabeth walked in,  
  
"Nothing." The girls answered,  
  
"Its time to eat." She shook her head, as the two girls flew past her, she turned her attention to Cleo who was busy getting out of bed, "You're clothes are behind the screen, I'll send Becky to help you dress."  
  
"Why would I need help dressin'?" She questioned,  
  
"I'll send in the maid." Elizabeth sighed and left. Cleo crept to peak at the clothes, those her clothes. Things for a dress lay there. She unknowingly picked up the thing that would soon have her screaming in pain, the corset.  
  
"What the 'ell?" She breathed, as she examined it a bit, and heard the door open and dropped it back in the pile, Becky stood there smiling at her,  
  
"'Ello miss quite a nice morning isn't it?" She walked over to her,  
  
"Am I suppose to wear that?"  
  
"Ready?" Will asked his son, and he got up from the table.  
  
"Yes," He got up and patted Naomi's head,  
  
"Ow!" She glared at him, "you messed up my head!"  
  
"It was already messed up," He smiled and went over to the doorway, when Elizabeth walked in,  
  
"Leaving so soon?" She put a puppy dogface on as she looked at Will,  
  
"I'll come back soon don't worry," He kissed her lightly,  
  
"Ew!" The two girls put disgusted looks on their faces,  
  
"Girls." She smiled at them, and then turned to Bill, "Can you come home quickly, Bill maybe you could see Abigail some other time. I need someone to chop some wood for the fireplace we're running low."  
  
"Alright." He nodded, and began to leave with his father,  
  
"Mummy you know what you and Father were doing?" Naomi looked over to her sister for support and then back at her mother,  
  
"Yes darling?" Elizabeth took walked over to her seat,  
  
"Bill and Abby do that too," Natalie smiled evilly, "But longer." 


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth shook her head at the girls' giggles. Soon she heard shouting coming from upstairs. Quickly the three of them went upstairs where the shouting was coming from. The twins got there before Elizabeth and were standing in the doorway smiling, trying to suppress outbursts of laughter. She got to the doorway and found it almost impossible to hold in any laughter at all, but just smiled at the scene that lay before her. Cleo was not visible behind the screen, but the candlestick she held above her head was ready to come down. The maid had her hands on her hips angrily starring at the girl.  
  
"Girls go down and finish breakfast please." Elizabeth said trying so hard not to have laughter in her voice but failing. They left, hearing the laughter from the hallway was almost too much for Elizabeth but she held it in. She turned back to the scene. "Cleo put that candle down, Becky will you hand me that corset?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Becky picked it up and gave it to Elizabeth, she walked out. Carefully she walked over to the horrified Cleo.  
  
"Cleo that wont do you any good." She shook her head smiling.  
  
"Its better than nothin'." Slowly she put the candle down, Elizabeth came forward with the corset, and quickly she put it back up. "Don't come any where near me with that mate."  
  
"Cleo," She sighed, "Either you put this on now and get used to it, or faint at the coronation tomorrow."  
  
"What coronation?" The candlestick went back down,  
  
"For the Commodore's son, Edward." She went forward again, and reluctantly she gave up and let Elizabeth put the corset on her. Elizabeth began to tighten it,  
  
"Jesus!" Cleo shouted with her last breath of air, "How did you learn not to breath?"  
  
"Stay underwater for a while." She smiled, and finished the last part; "Alright put that dress on and come downstairs for breakfast." Cleo quickly put on the blue dress, "It's beautiful and it matches your eyes." They began to walk out when Elizabeth stopped, "Cleo you don't have to go to the coronation tomorrow,"  
  
"Alright." She nodded thoughtfully, and opened her mouth to say that she wasn't going, but Elizabeth interrupted her,  
  
"But they'll be rum." She whispered,  
  
"What time do I need to be ready?"  
  
Bill watched as his father hammered away at the piece of metal soon to be a sword skillfully.  
  
"Father?" He began,  
  
"Yes?" Will's attention still on the metal piece,  
  
"How is it that you know Jack?" He asked, and Will's hammer stopped in mid air as he turned and looked at his son thoughtfully,  
  
"Bill you know that story that your mother and I told you when you were younger?" He went back to working,  
  
"Yeah the one with the golden medallion," Bill nodded, "The one with when the princess and the stable boy fall in love with a help of a pirate, and the pirate saved them from Barbossa."  
  
"That wasn't a stable boy and a princess, Bill." He sighed, "It was a blacksmith and a governor's daughter."  
  
"Cleo thank you for chopping the wood, and you didn't faint." Elizabeth smiled from her seat as Cleo walked in, with her dress surprisingly clean, "Bill will be happy that he can go and see Abigail."  
  
"Who's this Abigail?" Cleo went over and sat across from Elizabeth.  
  
"He's courting her," She explained, "Like you and Gabe."  
  
"How do you know about Gabe?" Her eyes widened,  
  
"I have my sources, Cleo." She smiled at her,  
  
"Mum where's the ax?" Bill voice rang through the house,  
  
"Its alright darling, Cleo chopped the wood!" She shouted back, and he appeared in the doorway,  
  
"Mother can I go and...." He started and she just nodded her head. A smiled appeared on his face as he left. The two women watched him leave.  
  
"How long have they been together?" Cleo asked, looking at her fingernails  
  
"Since they were thirteen, so two years." Elizabeth smiled remembering back when they met, "Why?" She asked and began to look worried as a mischievous smile appeared on Cleo's face,  
  
"Love, you better pray that Bill and dear Abigail are nothin' like me and Gabe."  
  
"Bill!" Abigail opened her door and flung her arms around him and let him go quickly hoping that none of Port Royal saw that, even though everyone knew they were together.  
  
"I don't think that is entirely proper, Ms. Williams." He smiled, and lifted a brow,  
  
"Well, Mr. Turner" Her smiled turned into a teasing frown, "Since your ways, I'm sure are too proper for my petty little ways, I bid you farewell." She began to close the door but he stopped it and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Abigail, who's there?" Her father yelled from the kitchen, and the two broke apart scared they might be found doing something improper in public,  
  
"Father, its Mr. Turner!" She yelled back, "May I go walk with him?"  
  
"Be home in time for dinner!" He shouted, as she closed the door. Bill offered her his arm, and they began to walk to the beach.  
  
"My dear Ms. Williams, how was your day?" He asked when they finally arrived at the beach, they were alone and no one was in sight.  
  
"Fine," She seemed uncertain, and slowed her pace,  
  
"What's wrong?" Bill turned towards her, and they both stopped walking,  
  
"My father wants me to marry Edward Norrington." She seem to spit his name, "He's so money hungry since we're not rich, he thinks that he can just give me away to become rich!"  
  
"Don't worry that wont happen." He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "People say that he's going to marry one of his cousins."  
  
"Then I have nothing to fear." She smiled and kissed him, "Promise me that we'll be together, always."  
  
"I promise," He kissed her and pulled her in tighter, "Abigail, last month I promised the same thing and I don't intend on breaking any." 


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly Bill opened the door to his house. The sun had set and it was already midnight. His clothes were a mess, and he needed a bath, badly. He crept through the house past the study.  
  
"Lord, do you always stay out this late?" A voice came from the study, made him stop dead in his tracks. He turned and saw Cleo in her nightgown.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered,  
  
"Waitin' for you." She replied getting up from her seat. "You're parents believe almost anything."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked,  
  
"I told 'em you were already asleep in your room, and that I saw you come in." She shrugged he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Why?" Bill still had uncertainty in his eyes.  
  
"Cause I need to talk to ya mate." She smiled, and put her arm towards the study to welcome him in. He sat down in a seat, and she took hers. "Come now, I know we haven't gotten off to the greatest start but you can put a lil' faith in me. Since I did your chores."  
  
"You did one."  
  
"And am goin' to keep this lil' secret." And she threw her legs over the chair and became comfortable, "What has you're da been tellin' you 'bout pirates, boy?"  
  
"Aside from them being filthy, beings that don't care about anything from anybody?" He shrugged,  
  
"Sounds more like a like a noble than a pirate." She smiled at him wickedly, "Although that's a bit interestin' from a pirate himself, are you sure you're da said that?"  
  
"Well he didn't really say that, that's what I think." He looked at her, "What do you mean from a pirate?"  
  
"Boy, didn't you're father ever tell you of when he sailed with me da, an' 'bout you're grandda, ol' Bootstrap?" She laughed quietly,  
  
"My father never did any of those things!" Bill kept his voice low and dangerous,  
  
"You're da, sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow for a while 'efore you were even born, along with you're mum of course." She nodded, "How do you think you're da got this nice sized house, off of blacksmith's pay?"  
  
"My father's not a pirate" His voice became lower, "He makes enough money to buy this house and keep it, because he's the best blacksmith known in the Caribbean."  
  
"How do you think he became known through out he Caribbean, Mr. Turner?" She questioned him.  
  
"He wasn't a pirate." He shook his head,  
  
"Boy, you'll have to square with bein' a pirate someday." She said as equally low as he had.  
  
"My father is not a pirate!" He felt for his dagger, and looked down, it wasn't there. Quickly he looked back up and saw Cleo flipping it in the air and catching skillfully. "He told me about your father, and Barbossa, that's the only piracy he ever committed."  
  
"Aye, but its not the only piracy, dear William." She held the dagger at ease. "He sailed with me da."  
  
"No." He shook his head,  
  
"An' your sweet mum followed," She curled her lips into a wicked smile, and started to toss the dagger again, and he caught it. She got up. "Alright, since you don't believe me ask your dear ol' da, I'll see you in the mornin'." She started to walk out the door when she heard metal hit wood. She turned to her right and saw the dagger that he had caught in the wooden frame.  
  
"Good aim." She smiled,  
  
"What do you mean?" He looked at her, "I missed."  
  
"Cleo hurry up we're going to be late!" Elizabeth called, feeling her round stomach. She had felt pains all last night but ignored them.  
  
"Hold up, I'm comin'!" Cleo ran down the stair gasping for air and making sure that none of the pins fell out of her hair. "Damn corset." She whispered. She saw the four of them waiting there, and noticed one missing. "Where's dear, Bill?"  
  
"He's courting Abigail to the coronation." She smiled. The girls broke into giggles at the mention of Abigail's name. "You look lovely." Quickly turned away to hide her face and held her stomach from the pain that suddenly came upon it.  
  
"Elizabeth are you alright?" Will went over to her.  
  
"Perhaps I need to lay down." She answered, breathlessly. The girls stopped giggling and turned to their mother. She felt her stomach nervously and winced.  
  
"Cleo take the girls to the coronation." He said in steady voice, and turned back to Elizabeth, "Come on we're going upstairs."  
  
"Will..." She gasped, as he helped her up the stairs. Cleo quickly pushed the girls out the door and into the carriage. They sat in an uneasy silence.  
  
"Is mother going to be alright?" Naomi said in a quiet voice.  
  
"You're mum's strong, she can hold a bit longer." Cleo nodded, and thought for a minute, "What's a coronation?"  
  
Bill walked steadily arm in arm with Abigail to the coronation. Her father was close in front in the carriage that she had declined. Although he was a bit a ways Bill felt the glare on him.  
  
"You're father doesn't seem to like me much." He whispered to her,  
  
"He just doesn't like thought of not being the only man in my life." She sighed, "And your family's history."  
  
"What my father saving my mother with Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked,  
  
"Yes," Her eyes went a bit dreamy, "its incredibly romantic how he wanted to save your mother, though."  
  
"Of course, he loves her and would do anything for her." He shrugged, "If people are in love they will do anything for each other."  
  
Cleo slowly climbed out of the carriage, and saw the line of carriages behind them. The two girls came up behind her and took her hands. She looked to either side of her, and saw them. They seemed a little shaken from what had happen at their house, but recovered quickly and smiled at the fort that lay before them.  
  
"Remember I'm you're father's cousin." She whispered to them,  
  
"You don't look anything like him." Natalie frowned,  
  
"That's why we're cousins, and not brother and sister." She smiled, "Alright." The three girls entered the fort to find Bill there with a girl on his arm. The two twins waved to them and they came over.  
  
"Well hello girls how are you?" Abigail smiled and looked down at them.  
  
"Good, Ms. Abigail." They giggled, and soon some of the other little girls caught their attention and they ran off.  
  
"Girls." Abigail shook her head, and turned to Cleo, and seemed to wait for something.  
  
"Oh, Abigail this is..." Bill started,  
  
"Clarissa, I'm Mr. Turner's cousin, from England." Cleo broke him off.  
  
"That's wonderful," She smiled, "What brings you to the Caribbean?"  
  
"I came to visit my family," She smiled, "Never seen dear William before, and decided it was best to come an' see him."  
  
"Splendid." Abigail nodded,  
  
"Yes," Cleo nodded back, feeling a headache coming on, "Splendid." 


	5. chapter 5

Cleo stood at the refreshment table drinking a tiny glass of rum. The server was very surprised that a lady wanted rum. She wanted to spit and punch him, but decided against it. When he had given it to her she almost fell down laughing, at the tiny glass. That's what she deserved for all the nights in Tourtuga, and that Abigail! A lady to the very last drop! Bill seemed to be in actual love with her. She looked at her glass, where was Gabe when you needed him?  
  
"Excuse me miss." A boy about eighteen just glanced at her,  
  
"What?" She asked annoyed,  
  
"You're blocking the refreshments." He looked at her, noting the line behind him, his strait brown hair was pulled back in the navy fashion and his clothes were that of a navy man.  
  
"So what are you proposing I do?" She smiled knowingly,  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, please move." He looked around him, slowly she stepped sideways to allow the people, behind her to get their drinks, and she received dirty glances from each of the people. Cleo just sighed and took another sip of her rum, which was again almost gone. She noticed that the boy was still standing besides her,  
  
"Are you new to Port Royal?" He asked,  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Turner's dear cousin." She nodded, "I'm visiting her form England."  
  
"Really?" He looked at her,  
  
"I'm her distant cousin." Cleo smiled, deciding that she should just stick with Will as her cousin. "Twice removed, that sort of thing."  
  
"I see," He nodded, "What's you're name?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." Her face turned to interest.  
  
"I'm Edward Norrington." He smiled,  
  
"Ah you're the reason they made me come here." She said playfully, "Well, I'm Clarissa Turner."  
  
"Turner?" He questioned,  
  
"Did I say Elizabeth's my cousin, I meant dear William." She caught herself, and she looked at her empty glass "Rum's gotten to my head."  
  
"Bill, are you sure that's your father's cousin?" Abigail asked looking over at Cleo.  
  
"Yes," He nodded, hating to lie to her like that,  
  
"She's a bit..." She searched for the perfect word  
  
"Strange?" He offered, as they both watched her get another glass of rum, standing by Edward, and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy of Abigail's father wanting Edward more as a son in law than him.  
  
"Bill!" Abigail giggled, "That's not very nice,"  
  
"I'm not a very nice person." He smiled, and he pulled her in close, "Let's go out to the beach."  
  
"Where do you think Bill had gone off to?" Naomi asked Natalie as they crouched down and hid from Nathan, the seeker,  
  
"Probably off with Abigail." Natalie whispered,  
  
"To the beach." The both nodded,  
  
"Don't you think that we should be going home now?" Naomi asked,  
  
"No one told us we had to leave," She shrugged, "Besides we can't go home by ourselves,"  
  
"Do you think that mother's had the baby yet?" She sighed,  
  
"Probably." Natalie nodded,  
  
"I want to go home and see it!" Naomi said with excitement,  
  
"Be quiet otherwise we'll be found!" She scolded, they felt a present among them and they both looked up, and saw Nathan,  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"Elizabeth, she's beautiful." Will whispered as he kissed, his wife's head. Elizabeth held the newborn baby girl in her arms, and he sat on the edge of the bed with her.  
  
"I know." She smiled, and looked at her,  
  
"What are we going to name her?" He asked,  
  
"I don't know." Elizabeth laughed softly,  
  
"How about Cleo?" He smiled,  
  
"That's taken." She giggled,  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will offered,  
  
"Taken, also." She looked at him slyly,  
  
"Then what do you suggest since you discarded all of mine." He said jokingly,  
  
"I've always been particle to Clarissa."  
  
"REALLY BAD EGGS!" Cleo finished up her song while Edward helped her through the streets,  
  
"Ms. Turner please keep you're voice down, people are trying to sleep." He hushed her,  
  
"'ey shouldn't be sleepin'!" She laughed, "'ey should've been at that cronation!"  
  
"You mean the coronation?" He nodded,  
  
"Yes, 'at!" her voice was slurred, she had a bit too much to drink at the coronation, and Edward volunteered to take her back to the Turner's. "Mr. Norrin'ton?"  
  
"Yes?" He seemed uncertain,  
  
"'ave you ever, been in love?" She asked,  
  
"No," He shook his head, "Don't believe in it."  
  
"Two peas in a pod, love." She pointed between them, "Though I got meself a nice pick of a boy, name's Gabe, quite a catch, but only good for one thin', and 'at's...."  
  
"Here we are." Edward stopped her before anything else could come out of her mouth. He knocked on the door, and it opened a few minutes later, Will appeared at the door.  
  
"Will!" Cleo threw her arms around him and quickly released, "Always good to see me cousin, how's dear Elizabeth, did she 'ave the babe yet?"  
  
"Actually she did." Will nodded, and looked at her strangely and saw Edward standing there awkwardly,  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Turner." He nodded,  
  
"I should be saying the same to you." He nodded back, "Thank you for bringing..."  
  
"Clarissa home, it was my pleasure." Edward smiled, "I hope you don't mind if I come by tomorrow and see if she's doing well. I think she stole a couple bottles of rum from behind the refreshments." He left, and Will was left a little dumbfounded, but he managed to close the door. Cleo patted him on the shoulder,  
  
"Good job mate." She said as if proud of him,  
  
"For what?" He asked,  
  
"Me da told me you were a eunuch," She shrugged, "Proved 'im wrong," She started for the stairs clumsily,  
  
"Cleo!" Will called after her, "Edward called you Clarissa."  
  
"That's me new name, mate!" She smiled, "Like the name, cause I'm you're cousin too." 


	6. Chapter 6

Will silently closed the door to the twins' room. He couldn't believe Cleo had left them there. Plus Nathan had to walk them home. He started for his own room, where Elizabeth and the baby were sleeping, when he heard the door downstairs open. He stood there waiting for the person to come fully up the stairs. The figure stopped when it saw him. Will lifted the candle to see the person's face.  
  
"Bill?" He asked through little light of the candle, the boy nodded, "What are you doing out this late?"  
  
"I had to walk Abigail home." He answered, and started for his door, Will noticed his clothes disheveled,  
  
"It's a little late for walking her home, don't you think?" Will stopped his son and lifted a brow,  
  
"We were talking." He shrugged,  
  
"Talking," His face was skeptical, "about what?"  
  
"It's late I need to go to bed, father." Bill bit his lip, and started walking towards his door but Will stopped him again,  
  
"Bill, be careful with that girl."  
  
Cleo rubbed her sleepy eyes, and felt her head. It hurt a bit, but it could've been worse. The sun was barely up yet, and there wasn't any noises coming from downstairs or anywhere in the house. Slowly she got out of bed. She had to find that necklace. Jack would be back soon. She opened a door, and swore silently noticing that it wasn't the door to the hallway, and closed it. Then she stood at the door again, something strange had caught her eye. She opened it again, a staircase lead to somewhere. Carefully she climbed the dark staircase. It led to a dusty unkempt attic.  
  
"Lovely." She said sarcastically to herself, as she looked around the room. There were chairs, and just junk up here, probably from the last residence living here. Finally a chest caught her eye. It was just lying there. The run was now coming up and there was a window, and she notice two letters were on the chest, N.T. She bent down and looked at it.  
  
"N.T.? Wonder who you belonged to?" She noticed that it was unlocked and she opened it. On top was an old dress, beautiful though. The fabric wasn't the greatest sort, but it was pretty in its own way. She slowly picked it up and looked at it, she heard a clink on the ground, and looked down. A necklace lay there with a bright red ruby in the middle. She smiled and put down the dress, "Perfect."  
  
"Do you think that Jack will come back for Cleo?" Elizabeth asked Will as she fed the hungry little baby.  
  
"Yes," He answered as he put his shirt on, a silence came upon them, "I think she's after something."  
  
"Will..." Elizabeth said warningly,  
  
"Elizabeth, she's Jack's daughter." He looked at her, "You know last night Edward had to almost carry her home, she drank too much rum,"  
  
"Becoming a little protective are we?" She smiled at him and looked down to watched the baby, he became silent, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll straighten out, maybe he left her here to learn something about being a lady."  
  
"Hopefully your right." He sighed, he went over and kissed her, "I'll be home early," He left and walked down the hallway, surprisingly the twins' and Bill's doors were shut and Cleo's was open a little. Will peaked in to see if she was still sleeping. He noticed her not in the bed, and went in,  
  
"Cleo?" He called, and looked at the door opened to the attic. Slowly he made his way over there and started up the stairs. She had to be up here. Finally he got up in the attic and looked around.  
  
Cleo held her breath. He couldn't find her up here with the necklace. Her father had said to hide it from him. She hid behind a tall thing covered in sheets. He slowly walked past her calling her name. She let out an air of relief, and tiptoed out of her hiding place and started for the door. A cough made her stop and turn. Will stood behind her with his arms folded,  
  
"Didn't see you there, mate." She giggled nervously,  
  
"Really?" He lifted a brow, and looked down at her hand that held the necklace, "What's that?"  
  
"I found it, thought it was pretty." She smiled,  
  
"Pretty?" His looked questionable, "Why are you up here?"  
  
"Thought I take a look around," She shrugged, "Stumbled upon it by openin' the wrong door."  
  
"May I see that?" He held out his hand, and she relutlently gave it to him. Slowly he examined the necklace, "Where did you find this?"  
  
"In the chest." She was starting to feel like a little child that just got caught stealing from the cookie jar, and looked down to the floor,  
  
"This was my mother's." His eyes fell back on her. "My father gave it to her."  
  
"It had the initials, N T." She looked at him,  
  
"Her name was Natalie Turner," He smiled at the memory  
  
"Pickin' favorites are we?" She smiled,  
  
"Natalie and Naomi have different color eyes. Naomi has brown and Natalie has the same as my mother's, blue " He looked back at the necklace, "You can keep it."  
  
"What?" She looked at him strangely. She wasn't excepting it to be this easy,  
  
"I could never choose between either of the girls to give it to," He smiled, and made a gesture for her to turn around. She did and she lifted her hair to let him put the necklace on. She turned around to face him with the necklace. "It suits you."  
  
Bill walked down the stairs in a daze. Today seemed surreal. His mind wandered off to what he was going to say to Abigail's father. Should he come out and say his proposal or just ask him what he thinks? He was going to ask him somehow if he could marry Abigail. With his head not fully cooperating with him he bumped into someone that stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Turner." A voice he least wanted to hear from right now. "Where you running off to?"  
  
"I'm going to pay Miss Abigail a visit." He looked at Cleo and noticed she was holding on to Edward, and he nodded towards Edward and he nodded back. "I'll leave two alone now." He smiled as Cleo glared at him. He walked over to the door and opened it, "Abigail!"

Hey people I might be a while updating cause I have some family stuff to attened to, oh and don't worry about Cleo and Bill together.


	7. chapter 7

"Bill!" Abigail threw her arms around him, she was sobbing onto his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered,  
  
"My father died!" She sobbed,  
  
"What?" He pulled her away from him and looked at him, her face red and tear stained, she looked tired and very unhappy, and he pulled her back into his chest, "Its alright, Abby."  
  
"What am I going to do?" She questioned, "I can't go back to that house!" He patted her back and looked past her, Cleo looked questionable, but Edward looked almost horror stricken, finally she pulled him to the garden. Abigail kept on crying,  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
Cleo sat there and listened to Edward rabble on about life, and town gossip. She caught some of his words but choose to ignore the rest. Nothing was that interesting and she decided that she rather be stricken with a bullet than listen to him talk about the town's gossip. Her mind wandered off to what Gabe was doing right now.  
  
"Now, Miss Turner...." Edward caught her attention,  
  
"Its..." She stopped and smiled sweetly, catching herself, "Clarissa."  
  
"Clarissa," He seemed to like the form of the word on his lips, "You're from England originally?"  
  
"I travel a lot." She nodded, "Have a lot of brothers, sister, uncles, aunts, family people."  
  
"I see," he nodded along with her, "Where do they all live."  
  
"Mainly the Caribbean, some in the colonies," She sighed, "Some sea travelers as well."  
  
"Sea travelers?" He looked at her funny,  
  
"You know, sea merchants," She smiled, and looked sideways at him, "Pirates,"  
  
"Pirates?" Cleo was trying very hard not to laugh at his expression,  
  
"Indeed," She said casually, "Our family's very loose, as it were."  
  
"Will, can you hand me that towel?" Elizabeth pointed to a towel that lay on a chair, and he gave it to her, "Thank you." He nodded, and started to get ready for work, while she was busy with the baby,  
  
"Do you have to go to work today?" She looked in the mirror at him with pleading eyes,  
  
"I'll be home early." He smiled at her, and sat on the bed besides her, "Don't worry Bill's here and so is Becky to watch the twins."  
  
"Cleo?" She questioned,  
  
"Edward came over to check on her." His smile faded as well as his voice,  
  
"Will what are you going to be like when suitors start to come for our girls?" She laughed,  
  
"They wont have any." He kissed her and got up to leave, "Their going to the convent."  
  
"Really?" She lifted her brows, "So they can get whisked away by someone like Jack?"  
  
Bill looked at Abigail; she had calm down a bit. Her eyes were still red as well as her face. She seemed dried out of tears, which he was a bit thankful for.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bill," She sighed,  
  
"You don't need to be sorry," He touched her hand gently, "I can't blame you, if I lost both of my parents I probably wouldn't be here." Tears started to come her face again, and he just wanted to hide under a rock, he knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"He just died, it wasn't anything like my mother," She sighed again, "The doctor said his heart just gave out. He wasn't even that old." Bill just nodded, not really trusting himself to say anything. Otherwise it might make her cry more. They sat in silence for a few minutes, "Where were you going when you opened the door?"  
  
"I was..." He looked at her unsure of what to tell her, "going to the blacksmiths,"  
  
"But you're father doesn't go until later." She looked at him suspiciously, "Where were you really going?" he looked down and then back up at a sudden outburst, "You were going somewhere with the Clarissa weren't you?"  
  
"I..." He started,  
  
"I should've known!" She bit her lip,  
  
"Abigail," he pulled her in close, "I do not love or even like Cle... Clarissa. She's a member of my family, I have no intention of doing anything with her,"  
  
"Then where were you going?" She asked quietly,  
  
"To see your father." He looked down at their entwined fingers,  
  
"Why?" She turned and looked at him,  
  
"If he would allow me to marry you." He let it out as her eyes widened and she breathed and smiled,  
  
"Of course!" She squealed,  
  
"Really?" he looked at her smiling,  
  
"Yes!" She kissed him, "Bill..."  
  
"Yes?" He asked,  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"I think Edward likes Miss Cleo." Naomi giggled,  
  
"Why is that?" Elizabeth laughed with the twins as they sat on her bed,  
  
"Because he brought her home and he came to check on her," She smiled mischievously,  
  
"How was the coronation?" She changed the subject,  
  
"Fun!" Natalie rolled her eyes at her sister, "Nathan and Becky and us played hide and seek,"  
  
"And Abigail and Bill disappeared," Naomi nodded, "That's why they didn't bring us home,"  
  
"I think they went to the beach," Natalie looked at her sister,  
  
"I wonder what they did there?" They broke into giggles, and a knock came at the door,  
  
"Come in!" Elizabeth smiled as Bill walked in. His eyes were down, "What's wrong darling?"  
  
"Abigail said no." Naomi said and they broke into giggles,  
  
"Girls!" She said sharply, "What's wrong Bill?"  
  
"Mother can I talk to you alone?" he glanced at the giggling girls.  
  
"Naomi, Natalie." She looked at them,  
  
"Mother!" They both moaned, and she just gave them a look and they both got up,  
  
"Bill can you really tell us what happened on the beach?" Naomi asked giggling, and he glared at them and they hurried out of the room,  
  
"Now Bill please tell me what Abigail said!" Excitement rose in her voice,  
  
"Her father died," He came out and said it, Elizabeth sat there stunned,  
  
"That's awful!" She gasped,  
  
"But she said yes," He smiled weakly,  
  
"I knew she was going to," She smiled, "But what about his will, house, and everything?"  
  
"That's the thing." He sighed, "Can Abigail stay here?"  
  
"Bill..."  
  
"She wont get in the way," He said, "She'll do anything...."  
  
"Of course." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I told you!" Naomi scolded her sister,  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did ..."  
  
"Did what?" Cleo walked in the dinning room,  
  
"Nothing," Natalie put her hand behind her back,  
  
"Abigail and Bill are engaged," Naomi said, and Natalie nudged her, "Ow, what did you do that for?"  
  
"I didn't do it that hard." She scowled,  
  
"Finally," Cleo smiled, and began to head for the kitchen  
  
"Yeah, but they can't marry!" Natalie sighed,  
  
"What?" She stopped and turned,  
  
"Abigail's father's will says that she has to marry Edward Norrington is he's not married or engaged, already." She frowned,  
  
"What about Miss Abigail?"  
  
"She's not married," Natalie's blue eyes looked into Cleo's,  
  
"But she's engaged," Naomi looked her sister,  
  
"Rules are different for women, they must follow men and they mustn't lead." Natalie sighed, "Their going to have to break up the engagement unless Edward finds someone." They both looked at Cleo,  
  
"That's why I'm not a noble."  
  
"So she's staying with us?" Will questioned as Elizabeth nodded slowly, "Where is she going to sleep?"  
  
"In Cleo's room, with her." She answered,  
  
"Alright, but she's going to marry him right?" He asked again,  
  
"Yes, Will Abigail will marry Bill," She sighed, silence came between them and it seemed that he was thinking,  
  
"Wait," He finally said, "Doesn't it say in her father's will that she's suppose to marry Edward if he dies?"  
  
"Oh no." She gasped, "But their engaged,"  
  
"But not married," He reminded her, "The will could break off their engagement if Edward doesn't find a girl."  
  
Cleo looked at the girl who appeared sleeping in her bed. Abigail took up all the space, and slowly she crawled on the bed, and began to tap her on the shoulder,  
  
"Abigail," She whispered, "come on love scoot over," The girl didn't budge, "Please move! Come on love its really not that hard I swear," Cleo gave a hard sigh, and began to scoot the girl over, and Abigail woke with a start,  
  
"Miss Turner!" She exclaimed in a sleepy voice, "What on Earth are you doing?"  
  
"Well Miss Abigail, if you would've just moved in the first place than I wouldn't have to wake you up so rudely," Cleo placed her hand on her hips,  
  
"You could've woken me up gently and then I would've moved." She smiled, and moved to make room for Cleo on the queen size bed,  
  
"But you were sleepin' so beautifully," Cleo said sarcastically, "I couldn't have done that to ya, love." She took her spot besides Abigail, and silence came between them,  
  
"Miss Turner?" Abigail whispered through the darkness,  
  
"Yes, love?" She yawned,  
  
"May I ask how old you are?" She asked,  
  
"Fifteen, why?" Cleo turned to where the voice came from,  
  
"You act much older, if you don't mind me saying so," She said surprised, "I thought you were my age, eighteen or older,"  
  
"How olds dear Bill?" Cleo questioned,  
  
"Eighteen," She answered, "He'll be nineteen soon though,"  
  
"That's lovely," She yawned again,  
  
"Where's you're family from?" Abigail didn't seem tired and Cleo was very tired but answered the girl's questions truthfully, but wishing she would be quiet all the same,  
  
"The Pearl," Cleo began to nod off and then she realized what she had just said,  
  
"What?" Abigail sat up suddenly,  
  
"England, Pearl, England," She tired to correct herself, but had a feeling it was a little late,  
  
"You're a... a...." Cleo felt Abigail inch away from her,  
  
"Pirate?" She offered, there was no hiding it now, "That I am,"  
  
"So you're really not Mr. Turner's cousin?" The girl questioned,  
  
"Nope," Cleo shook her head, "Secrets out, no point in denyin' it, now."  
  
"What's you're name then?"  
  
"Cleo Sparrow." She sighed, getting a bit tired of the questions,  
  
"The daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Abigail gasped, "I've heard stories about you and you're father and the Black Pearl!"  
  
"Stories, eh?" Cleo closed her eyes in the dark and smiled, "Maybe in the mornin' you can tell me some of these stories."  
  
Elizabeth finally talked Will into letting her move around the house with the baby. She felt happy that she could finally move her legs and stretch. The girls were happy to have their mother scold them instead of Becky. Elizabeth was busy putting out some plates on the table,  
  
"Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth looked up and saw Abigail come into the room,  
  
"Abigail, good to see you!" She smiled at the girl,  
  
"As you Mrs. Turner." She returned the gesture,  
  
"What is it, the you dear?" Elizabeth asked,  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here," She looked down at her feet,  
  
"Anything for my daughter-in-law." Abigail looked back up at the warm smiling face,  
  
"Do you need any help?" Abigail asked, and walked in a bit farther into the dinning room,  
  
"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth nodded, "You can sit here and keep me company if you like since Bill went to the Blacksmith's." Abigail took a seat. She began to feel dizzy and held her head for a moment on the table. Elizabeth noticed this and looked at her worried, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," She smiled, "It must be everything happening so quickly, first my father dies, then Bill proposes, and then Clarissa tells me that she's in fact Cleo Sparrow, just a bit overwhelming,"  
  
"It feels that way at first and then it quickly comes together and then you start to feel bored," She laughed,  
  
"Mrs. Turner...."  
  
"You can call me Elizabeth, Abigail," She smiled,  
  
"I was wondering...." There was a baby's cry from upstairs, and Elizabeth sighed,  
  
"I'll be right back," Finally for what seemed like an hour Elizabeth came back down, "So Abigail what is it that you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Elizabeth," She said shakily, "Do you promise you won't be mad at me?"  
  
"Of course," She smiled, "I don't have a reason to be mad with you. You made Bill the happiest I ever seen him."  
  
"I can't marry Edward," Abigail bit her lip,  
  
"Don't worry we're going to make sure that doesn't happen," she reassured the girl, "Is that all?"  
  
"No," Abigail shook her head, "I'm pregnant," 


	9. chapter 9

Bill looked at Abigail, and studied her. He was trying very hard to register what she had just told him, but he wasn't quite sure to either make this a bad thing or a good thing. In a way it was a good thing, but in a way it was a bad thing. Some thoughts as if how his father was going to take it crept into his mind,  
  
"So you're pregnant?" He repeated what she had just told him a few moments earlier,  
  
"Yes," She bit her lip to prevent tears from coming down her eyes, "I can't marry Edward,"  
  
"Don't worry," He pulled her in for a hug, "You're not going to."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked looking up at him,  
  
"How could I be mad?" He smiled, "A little surprised but not mad." He pulled her in for a kiss and cut it short, "Its mine, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Her eyes widened, "Who else could it be, Mr. Turner?"  
  
"I just was checking." He joked, and kissed her again, "I love you."  
  
Will starred at his wife, and she looked at him,  
  
"Elizabeth are you sure?" He asked,  
  
"Yes, Will," She smiled, "Abigail told me herself,"  
  
"And it's Bill's?" He asked again,  
  
"Will!" She turned sharply towards him, "Abigail is a respectable girl!" He just looked down and she growled at him, "Will...."  
  
"It's just," He sighed, "I thought I could trust him,"  
  
"Well they're in love and their getting married," She nodded, "I see nothing wrong with that," She got into their bed, "You know Will we were just like them, without the child,"  
  
"I know, but this is different." He sighed climbing in next to her, "This is our child and his fiancée we're talking about."  
  
"What's the difference?" She asked, "We are children too in some perspective." She blew the candle out, and lay down in the bed, and Will wrapped his arms around her, "What done is done, and we can't change the past,"  
  
"You're right." He sighed, and a slight silence came between them, "We should start looking for convents for the girls."  
  
"I heard daddy wants to send us to the convent." Naomi whispered to the other bed where her sister lay in the dark,  
  
"What's that?" Natalie asked,  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good for us." She answered, "I think it's because of Abigail,"  
  
"Why what about Abigail?" Natalie propped herself up on one arm, "You mean about her having a baby?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded,  
  
"But her and Bill are getting married," She whispered,  
  
"What about her father's will?" Naomi asked,  
  
"I forgot about that..."  
  
Cleo was headed downstairs, no one was up yet, and she was hoping to get some cookies from the kitchen hoping Becky was still sleeping as well, when there was a knock at the door, and she went to answer it since no one was around. Hoping it was Gabe to come whisk her away, but got another surprise,  
  
"Edward!" Cleo smiled and mumbled, "How good to see you, so early in the morning'!"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm showing up uninvited, and so early but I need to ask you something." He seemed urgent, "Is there somewhere where we can talk privately?"  
  
"I think the gardens open," She offered, and she took his arm while he lead her there. They went to the most hidden part, "So, James what is it that you want?"  
  
"Clarissa there is no doubt in my mind that you have heard the rumors about Abigail's father's will," She nodded slowly as he kept going, "I wished them not to be true but they are, and I'm afraid that I would be breaking Bill's happiness as well as hers, I know we haven't known each other long, but I have a feeling that we could get to know each other,"  
  
"Edward,"  
  
"I'm not asking you for marriage," He took in a breath, "I'm asking you to be my fiancée," She starred at him, and she felt eyes upon them as they were talking and she quickly glanced behind her and saw the twins see her glancing at them and dodged behind a bush, and she began to wish they weren't there, and she sighed. Her father would come and get her soon, hopefully, and she would be back with Gabe,  
  
"So you're not asking for marriage?" She wanted to get this correct,  
  
"No," He said plainly, "I do not want to ruin Abigail and Bill's happiness,"  
  
"Alright Edward," She shrugged, "I'll be you're fiancée."  
  
"Thank you Clarissa!" He kissed her cheek, and began to leave,  
  
"Edward!" She shouted at him, and he stopped and turned towards her, "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm nineteen," He answered, "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." She shrugged and watched him leave, "Alright girlies you can come out." The twins came out looking a bit guilty, but they were smiling all the same,  
  
"You're going to marry Edward!" They jumped up and down and ran to her, and chanted the little saying, and did a little dance around her,  
  
"Now, Abigail and Bill can marry!" Naomi clapped her hands together,  
  
"Alright, alright," She sighed, "That's enough, I'm only doin' this for a favor and cause, I'm not goin' to be here long."  
  
"That's a pity, cause you can James make a good couple when you're dressed like a lady." Naomi inquired,  
  
"Well I don't like dressin' like a lady." Cleo smiled at the little girl in the sweetest yet fakest way possible,  
  
"He's better than that Gabe," Natalie made a face, "I don't like him,"  
  
"You don't know him," Cleo sighed,  
  
"So?" She looked at her, "He's nice looking, but I don't like him,"  
  
"You still don't know him," She looked down at the little girl,  
  
"So?" Natalie placed her hands on her hips,  
  
"You...." Cleo caught herself, and then she mumbled to herself, "why am I fighting with a six year old?" What Cleo didn't know was that Natalie heard her,  
  
"I'm nine." 


	10. chapter 10

"Mother, father!" The two girls called to Elizabeth and Will as they came down the stairs. They ran up to them out of breath,  
  
"What is the matter girls?" She asked,  
  
"Cleo..." Naomi started,  
  
"Let me tell her!" Natalie glared at her sister,  
  
"No, me!" Naomi glared back,  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"No," A voice from behind them said calmly, "me." They turned and saw Cleo standing, in a calm lady like stature that almost scared all of them, but it caused them to stare,  
  
"What is it that you want to tell us?" Will asked looking at Cleo,  
  
"I accepted Edward's fiancée proposal." She smiled, continuing her lady like posture, and walked over to them,  
  
"You accepted?" Will looked at her confused, "I don't mean to be rude, but you and him don't seem to go together,"  
  
"That is exactly why I said I would be his fiancée not his wife, my dear Mr. Turner." She looked at him,  
  
"What is your father going to say?" Elizabeth looked at her completely shocked,  
  
"He's not going to know, because I'm leaving before any of this gets out of hand." She shrugged, and she tugged at the necklace that she had around her neck, and Will noticed and smiled noticing this was her way of saying thank you,  
  
"Then what about Edward, he'll wonder where you went?" She asked,  
  
"A plan in process," Cleo smiled, and her ladylike composure stopped, "Alright who's up for somethin' to eat?"  
  
"Miss Sparrow you don't have to do this," Bill said looking at her strangely,  
  
"Yeah I do mate," She smiled, "I mean who wouldn't want you two together?"  
  
"Thank you Miss Sparrow this means a lot to us." Abigail smiled at her,  
  
"I know, but I'll be outta here soon enough," She nodded, "Well I've got go have somethin' to eat otherwise I'll die of starvation," She walked away from the couple,  
  
"I don't trust her," Bill said quietly,  
  
"Bill..." Abigail warned,  
  
"I'm just saying that maybe she's doing this for another reason," He shrugged,  
  
"What besides being our friend?" She sighed,  
  
"Yes," He said plainly,  
  
"I think she's being an actual lady this time, Bill." Abigail smiled, and he just sighed,  
  
"One can only hope."  
  
Cleo lay in her bed, by herself. Abigail had snuck into Bill's room. Cleo couldn't sleep, she felt something was wrong, something not entirely right. When was her father going to come? Why couldn't he have just asked for the necklace? Will had given it willingly to her, she cursed silently. Hopefully tomorrow they would come, or maybe even tonight. Suddenly she heard an all too familiar sound. Quickly she got out of bed and went to look out the window,  
  
"Brophy," She hissed his name, a ship outside her window was shooting cannons at the little sleeping town of Port Royal,  
  
"What's going on Miss Cleo?" The two twins had come in from their room to see what had awaken their slumber,  
  
"A ship." She said plainly, and she turned to them, "Do you know anywhere you can hide, girlies?"  
  
"No." They answered together,  
  
"We can go to the fort," Natalie offered, "It's the safest place in Port Royal,"  
  
"Edward will be there as well," Naomi smiled,  
  
"You best be stayin' out of my business girly," Cleo warned, "Otherwise you'll find yourself on that godforsaken ship."  
  
"Isn't better than here?" Natalie questioned,  
  
"No," Cleo said something that she didn't even expect, "Anywhere is better than that hell of a ship,'  
  
"Bill what was that?" Abigail woke up suddenly,  
  
"What?" He mumbled, trying to go back to bed, and then he heard it too, and sat up, "I don't know."  
  
"It sounds like gunfire or something like that." She listened intently, and Bill got up quickly, "Bill what's...."  
  
"Abigail you have to get to the fort quickly," He helped her off the bed, "And before my parents see us leave from the same room."  
  
Elizabeth did you hear that?" Will asked starting to sit up,  
  
"Hear what?" She yawned, "Its not the baby, go back to sleep darling." Slowly he crawled out of bed and looked outside their window, his eyes widened,  
  
"Elizabeth, get up!" He said in a hurried voice,  
  
"What? Why?" She asked getting up,  
  
"A pirate ship is attacking," Will turned to her, "We have to get to the fort," Elizabeth picked up the baby trying to not wake it u.  
  
"We have to get the children," Elizabeth whispered, as she made her way to Cleo's room, and Will made his way to Bill's room. Slowly Will opened his son's door,  
  
"Bill!" He whispered harshly, "Where are you?" The room was empty,  
  
"Right behind you father," Will turned to see Bill and Abigail,  
  
"Good, go and get to the fort," They seemed hesitant, "Go!" They left, and Elizabeth came up with Cleo, Natalie, and Naomi. Cleo had three swords in her hands, and she tossed one to Will,  
  
"Where's Bill and Abigail?" She asked,  
  
"They're on their way to the fort," He nodded, and soon the little group walked downstairs and out the door into streets that were filled up to the brim with death and chaos, 


	11. chapter 11

Cleo blocked a blow sent by a pirate, Elizabeth, and the twins had hopefully made it to the fort already. Will and her were a bit preoccupied with the pirates. Having two swords made it a bit easier for her to fight. She felt someone bump her back and turned to see Will,  
  
"Did they make it to the fort?" She asked, blocking another blow,  
  
"Hopefully." He managed to get out before he cut another pirate's throat, "Have you seen Bill or Abigail?"  
  
"No," She answered, and glanced quickly over to him, "They must've made it," Soon they both finished off the pirates and began to run to the fort, "Bloody pirates."  
  
Bill pulled Abigail silently through the crowded streets. She started to lag even more behind him,  
  
"Bill." She panted, "I tired, I can't run any more."  
  
"We're almost there," He sighed, and started to pull again, but she stopped,  
  
"There has to be a closer place," She looked tired, and unwell,  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" He pulled her in a dark alleyway, to hid from the oncoming pirates, she shook her head, "We can stay here, hid behind this," They hid behind a large pile of something. Abigail sat down and hugged her knees and he sat down next to her, and put an arm around her waist,  
  
"I'm scared Bill," She whispered,  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," he reassured her,  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here," They looked up, three pirates stood above them,  
  
"Get away!" Bill shouted at them and stood up holding a dagger in front of him,  
  
"Ah, pretty lil' thin's isn't she?" One laughed and cupped Abigail's head in his hand and Bill stood in front of him and went forward at him. One held something up above his head and he blackout.  
  
"'Ello pretty one." Cleo turned and the pirate caught her throat, "You look somewhat familiar,"  
  
"'at's funny, cause you don't." Cleo smiled, and him and looked at the sword that was raised above his head, and it slowly came down, and she saw where he was looking, "Oy, filth me eyes are up here!"  
  
"'at's quite a pretty necklace there, love." He smiled and brought his eyes upward, "Blue eyes, eh? Wonder no man came to help you yet,"  
  
"I don't need a man to help me," She growled and the grip on her neck tightened,  
  
"You're comin' with me,"  
  
Bill felt the sun beat against his eyes. He did not want to open them. It wasn't helping that his head hurt also. Wait why was his head hurting? His eyes flew open and he sat up, and looked towards the opening of the alleyway,  
  
"Abigail!" He whispered and went over to her body that lay in the dirt. As he got closer he realized that there was something in the middle of her stomach, slowly he knelt beside her and picked up her loose body. In the middle of her stomach was a bullet whole with dry blood going down to the ground, leading to a small puddle of blood. He touched her cold lips, "Abigail,"  
  
Elizabeth held tightly onto Clarissa, while the twins slept on the floor of the little office, her heart raced. Will still hadn't come back, or Bill and Abigail. Cleo hadn't come back either. Where they dead out in the streets lying there? Maybe they were in another office in the fort. Suddenly the door opened and she turned,  
  
"Mrs. Turner have you seen Clarissa?" He asked and she looked a bit puzzled, "Ms. Turner?"  
  
"Oh, no I'm sorry Edward," He started to leave, "Have you seen my husband or son?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry," He shook his head, and left. She sighed heavily, maybe they weren't coming back, and she turned back to the window. An arm went tightly around her waist, and she jumped, and turned,  
  
"Will!" She smiled, as he pulled her in for a hug, "Where's Bill?"  
  
"Elizabeth," He started letting go of her and he looked almost uncertain, "Abigail, she's..."  
  
"What?" She asked desperately,  
  
"She's dead,"  
  
"Come girly get up there!" A pirate pushed Cleo up on to the ship, "The captain will be waitin' for ya,"  
  
"Funny cause I think I rather not," She smiled and started back towards the rowboat when a man stepped in front of her, she looked up at the unfriendly face, "lovely ship,"  
  
"Lovely necklace," He smiled down at her,  
  
"Well I best be goin' so if it isn't..." She began to walk around him,  
  
"What's the hurry, missy?" He stepped in front of her, "Ya jus' got on, and ya didn't even get a taste of our hospitality!"  
  
"Pity," She frowned but then smiled again, "Maybe next time you know, already stayin' with family, so I better get a move back..." She moved again, and he moved in front of her,  
  
"Come now, I'm sure ya family wont miss ya 'at much." He looked down at her necklace, "Now missy where'd ya get 'at necklace?"  
  
"Found it in me attic," She shrugged,  
  
"What's you're name, girly?" He asked,  
  
"Natalie Turner," She smiled, "Named after me gran'ma,"  
  
"Fits a girl like ya, though ya don't look an inch like ya gran'ma," He smiled back and turned to crew member, "put her down below in cells, make sure it's the best one you can find." 


	12. chapter 12

Bill looked aimlessly out of the study's window she was gone, along with the baby. They would never be a family, never. He stood there, waiting for her to come up the walkway leading to the house. She was gone, and everything reminded him of her. He could never lie in his room again, and not think of her. The empty whole his heart would remain empty forever, it could never be filled.  
  
"Bill," A soft voice came from the entranceway to the room, "dinner's ready maybe you should come and eat,"  
  
"I'm not hungry mother." His eyes still looking outside,  
  
"Bill..." She sighed,  
  
"I'm not hungry!" He turned briefly towards her and went back to looking outside, Elizabeth sighed, and slowly back out of the room. She arrived at the dinning room when Will came up behind her and pecked her on the cheek,  
  
"Where's Bill?" He whispered, trying not to disturb the girls' giggles,  
  
"In the study," She whispered back, "I'm worried about him, he hasn't moved since this morning,"  
  
"I'll go talk to him," Will sighed, and he went to Bill,  
  
"Bill," He said quietly,  
  
"I told you, mother I'm not...." He turned and saw his father, "Oh, I thought you were, mother."  
  
"First off that's no way to speak to you're mother, second" Will sighed, "Bill I know Abigail meant a lot to you..."  
  
"She's still alive." He turned back to the window,  
  
"Bill, Abigail's not coming back, I'm sorry, but...."  
  
"SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" He shouted,  
  
"She's not alive," Will turned his son around, "you have to understand that, she's dead and not coming back,"  
  
"I swear to God I'll find her!" Bill started to walk towards the doors, with tears streaming down his face, but Will stopped him and he caught his father in a tight embrace, and he started to sob, "She can't, she just can't."  
  
"I know, Bill, it's alright, I promise." Will tried to sooth his son,  
  
"She's gone,"  
  
Cleo sat on the ground of the cell and looked at the ground. The loveliest indeed, at least the Black Pearl's prisoners got some food. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned her head towards the sound, the person drew closer,  
  
"So you're the one they call Natalie," The person smiled,  
  
"Gabe," Cleo smiled sweetly at him, "So good to see you, so you're bored with the Pearl already?"  
  
"Pleasures all mine, Cleo." He replied, and chose to ignore the remarks, "Understand you'll be stayin' with us for a while,"  
  
"Hopefully not," She looked at him, knowing she couldn't lie in front of him he could see right through her, and now she understood why pirates couldn't have feelings, "Money's better I see,"  
  
"Still first mate," His smile grew, "Course you're lovely da, thinks I'm dead,"  
  
"Imagine that." She sighed, "So you got any food?"  
  
"You'll be gettin' plenty tonight," He started to walk away,  
  
"Why tonight?" She asked,   
  
"There's a nice lil' party for you're comin'." He stopped and turned to her smiling wickedly at her, "Oh and don't worry I'll not be tellin' the captain 'bout this lil' name change,"  
  
"Elizabeth what do you think Jack is going to say when he finds out his daughter's gone?" Will asked his wife, while she read a book,  
  
"What do you mean me daughter's gone?" They both turned to see Jack,  
  
"Jack!" They both exclaimed,  
  
"What do you mean me daughter's gone?" He looked at them waiting for an answer,  
  
"I think some pirates captured Cleo," Will sighed, Jack seemed to think for a moment,  
  
"Alright you're comin' with me," He pointed to Will,  
  
"What? Why?" He asked looking at Elizabeth for help she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Jack,  
  
"Well I left me daughter in you're care, so it's a kind of you're fault, she's out there." He shrugged, "Come on Mr. Turner,"  
  
"Jack, what about my family?" He looked at him,  
  
"They can come if they want," Again he just shrugged not really caring, Will opened his mouth to speak but Jack spoke again, "Get who ever you want to come, the girls, even that whelp, but me daughter is out there, and that necklace no doubt is with her, so you best be hurryin'." 


	13. chapter 13

"Bill," Will tapped softly at his son's door, and walked in quietly, Bill didn't bother looking up at him, and looked down at something in his hand, Will tried again, "Bill,"  
  
"I was going to give this to her," He sighed, toying with the ring in his hand, and he wiped his nose on his sleeve, "last night,"  
  
"Bill, Cleo's missing, and Jack is insisting that I go," Will looked at his son, and Bill looked up, "You should come, it will help you get you're mind off of this,"  
  
"My mind off of this," He repeated, and smiled, "why don't you get Edward to go, I'm sure he would be very willing,"  
  
"Bill, I know you need time to grieve but not here were you can remember it clearly, get you're mind off of it," He came closer to his son, Bill stood up and walked to his window,  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"That's not fair, why can't I go?" Natalie crossed her arms in front of her chest,  
  
"Because you're a girl." Naomi sneered,  
  
"I want to go," She threw her sister a glare and turned back to her mother, "Please mother, I promise I'll be careful!"  
  
"I'm sorry darling but you can't go," Elizabeth shook her head and cradled Clarissa in her arms, and felt a tear come down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away,  
  
"Mother, why are you crying?" Naomi asked, "Is father never coming back?"  
  
"No, he will," She smiled reassuring the girls, but not herself, and she suddenly wished she could've gone, and with that Natalie opened the door and ran,  
  
"I'll take care of her mother," Naomi sighed, and left too.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will walked in slowly, catching her in a kiss,  
  
"Will, promise me you'll come back," She nodded,  
  
"I promise," He smiled, holding her hands and kissing each of them, "I love you and I always will,"  
  
"I love you too," She kissed him, "Take care of Bill,"  
  
"I' do that too," and he left, Elizabeth went to the window and looked out, she could see the nearby beach and saw as Jack, Will, and Bill made their way to it. It was a quiet still night, and she hoped that their travels would be safer than the last. Then something caught her eye. Two little something's were climbing into the rowboat, "Natalie, Naomi! What are you doing?"  
  
Cleo felt her wrist being unbound by the pirates that helped her up the stairs. She was facing the sea. Sparrow wasn't coming yet, and couldn't see what the music and yelling were about. Slowly she turned and saw men dancing around, there were a few females and Cleo knew they could be only one thing. They were serving the men some in corners with them, it was a little like Tourtuga, minus the lack of rum she had in her hand. Her eyes wandered about, looking for a certain captain that she was going to deal with sooner or later, but that captain wasn't there,  
  
"Enjoyin' the sight?" A voice said behind her and she turned,  
  
"So you goin' to get me some rum or you jus' goin' to stand there and let a lil girl?" Cleo glared at Gabe playfully, she might be able to get out of here if she got him drunk enough,  
  
"Dance with me," He smiled and grabbed her hand before she could protest,  
  
"Why are you doin' this Gabe?" she asked harshly as he twirled her,  
  
"Join me on this ship, the pays much better," He whispered,  
  
"My mother is going to kill me, if she finds out," She whispered back  
  
"How will you're mother find out?" He smiled not believing her,  
  
"She has her ways, dear Gabe. Now get you're filthy paws off me you bloody moron!" She pushed against him, but he held her tighter, and she began to fight against his strength but he was strong than her and he soon had her pushed up against wall his body pushed up against hers. The crew was too busy to notice them, and kept their catcalls to themselves,  
  
"Let me go," Cleo growled at him, "Or I'll make sure you die a eunuch,"  
  
"Fightin' words Ms. Sparrow, not very ladylike." He just smiled at her,  
  
"Ladylike my ass get off!" She spat in his face,  
  
"Do you really care this much for the Turners?" He ignored the spit dripping from his face and pressed his body against hers even more, she looked down, "What happens to pirates not carin'?"  
  
"I was just thinkin' that." She breathed, he was pressed up against her so she was having trouble breathing, and it reminded her of that damn corset. He kissed her, and she couldn't do anything about it, her head was already back so that it was against the hard wood, and her arms were plastered to her side making them immovable, she couldn't escape she was trapped. He broke the kiss and smiled at her evilly, not the Gabe she knew back on the Black Pearl,  
  
"If this is the only way I can have you for now on I will," His voice low and dangerous  
  
"You can't." She glared up at him,  
  
"I'm first mate an' I'll do as I please until the captain says no more, which I highly doubt that." He laughed in his throat, and started to kiss her again. Cleo remembered two parts of her body that were movable and used one to her advantage, she kneed him hard, and he buckled leaving her free,  
  
"Never come near me again you filth," She hissed, and walked hurriedly to the cell, where it was much safer than this, 


	14. chapter 14

Bill looked out to the clear blue waters of the Caribbean. She was gone. Nothing could or would return her, why couldn't he just accept that? Abigail would want him to be happy, right? Could he let himself be happy? Little voices caught his attention,  
  
"Do you think we're away from Port Royal now?" one said quietly, and began to move to where they were coming from,  
  
"We have to be," another agreed, "can we get out now?"  
  
"No wait till its for sure or until we get to Tourtuga." The one sighed,  
  
"What's that?" The another asked, Bill crept overhead and listened to his sisters bicker, perhaps this trip would be more interesting than he excepted,  
  
"The pirate island, dummy." Natalie scolded her sister,  
  
"Oh right," Naomi nodded slowly, "Why has it gotten dark?"  
  
"A storm must be coming, we better get down below." Her voice faded as she looked up and saw Bill smiling down at them. She smiled unsurely and then yelled "Surprise!"  
  
"Bill what was..." Their father came up and looked down at the girls, "What are you girls doing here, you're suppose to be back with you're mother,"  
  
"I told you he wouldn't be happy." Naomi whispered to Natalie,  
  
"I didn't want to just stay!" Natalie sighed, "I want to be a pirate too!"  
  
"Natalie this isn't safe," Will narrowed his eyes at them, "Why did you come Naomi?"  
  
"I just followed her, she said you would be happy," She looked down,  
  
"You let Bill go with you!" Natalie stood up from behind the barrels that had hidden them  
  
"Bill's older Natalie, you know that," He turned her to her, "Why didn't you stay with you're mother?"  
  
"Will stop talkin' to the barrels and help the crew with the ropes," Jack sauntered over to the place, "Ah, what do we have here, lasses you know you should be back with your mum."  
  
"But Mr. Sparrow I want to be a pirate!" Natalie protested,  
  
"An' what 'bout you love you want to turn pirate as well?" He looked over to Naomi,  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow," She nodded unsurely, and Will opened his mouth to protest but Jack smiled at them and stuck out his hand,  
  
"Loves as long as you call me Captain we have an accord,"  
  
Cleo had slept lightly that night waiting for Gabe to come into the cell and attack, but he never did. Neither did any man on this ship. They must've been busy with the women that were given to them. She didn't even have any rum! Damn pirates and damn Gabe. She couldn't believe she had trusted him. She would never trust again. Now her mind changed to the captain on this bloody ship. Cleo knew the captain and the captain well. The captain was not a forgiving person, not at all, and Cleo knew what the captain wanted and what the captain was looking for,  
  
"Alright girly get up," A pirate threw the door back and picked her up roughly holding her tight, "the captain wants to see you."  
  
"So early in the day?" She asked,  
  
"Says lunch is always good for explainin'," He mumbled as they walked up the stairs, and he led her into a room with food almost overflowing the table Cleo guessed it was leftovers from the little rendezvous last night, "The Captain Brophy will be here soon, Turner,"  
  
"Lovely to hear," She said sarcastically, and he left smiling. She slowly moved around the table looking for some apples, but there were none. Yes Brophy must really hate Jack Sparrow. She looked down at her dirty dress, it was a morning dress that used to be blue, but was now sooty and brown, her feet her bear and cold. She looked at drawers that were filled with pants and shirts and saw a pair of boots,  
  
"Perfect," She smiled as she quickly undressed and put the shirt, pants, and boots on. Finally the door opened, "Ah Captain Brophy always a pleasure saw you took you're leisurely time,"  
  
"You don't look like a Turner," Her sea green eyes flashed at her, and then softened, "Tut, tut Cleo I'm disappointed at you,"  
  
"Were you ever not disappointed at me?" Cleo sat in a chair and put her feet up on the table,  
  
"True," She looked at her black boots, "didn't stayin' at the Turner's teach you anythin' girly?"  
  
"No," She answered plainly, "leave them alone, Brophy they don't deserve to brought into another mess they can't handle,"  
  
"I could, but treasure worth more than a silly friendship I had with a girl years ago," Brophy smiled, "Bet their lil' one Natalie looks like her gran'ma,"  
  
"I can tell you where she is," Cleo offered,  
  
"She's back at Port Royal," She shrugged, and Cleo just smiled, "no she has her gran'ma's sprit as well, eh? Alright we'll wait at the island for the Pearl, I'm sure you're da remembers where it is."  
  
"You really think their headed straight for the Island of Rubieous?" Her smile still offered more information than it should have,  
  
"You're too much like you're father," Brophy glared at her, "You offer somethin' but it doesn't help,"  
  
"I wonder if I get it from me mum too," She rested her blue eyes on Brophy, and began to stand up, and walk to the door, but she stepped in her way,  
  
"Come now, Cleo you must be hungry," She hissed,  
  
"Lost my appetite last night, suppose you keep that first mate in check, he thinks he owns the bloody ship," Cleo shrugged, and began to move but Brophy stepped in her way again, "If you don't move...."  
  
"Do what, Ms. Sparrow?" she smiled, "You don't have any weapons on you, you were mistaken for a lil Turner girl, I pity you,"  
  
"Always knew you carin'." Cleo smiled a short sweet smile,  
  
"Come now, you really must really need a swim, Cleo." Brophy said with a sugary sweetness that made Cleo want to barf, and she put an arm around her,  
  
"Captain," A crew member walked in, "We're comin' up on Tourtuga."

"Why would it matter to me?" Brophy glared at him,

"The crew was 'ust wonderin' if..." He shrugged, Brophy turned to look at Cleo and her face showed no expression or help, and she turned back to the pirate,

"Alright," She nodded, "We're headin' for Tourtuga,"


	15. chapter 15

"You're doing it wrong," Naomi looked at her sister, who was practicing swordplay with their father,  
  
"Like you did it right?" Natalie glanced at her sister and turned back to her father, Will just smiled and helped Natalie with the positioning of her feet,  
  
"Alright," He smiled at the finished product, "there you go, Natalie,"  
  
"Told you I could do it!" She stuck her tongue at her sister,  
  
"Did not!" Naomi returned the gesture.  
  
"Did too!" Natalie shouted and walked over to her sister with the sword in her hand,  
  
"Natalie if you are going to fight with your sister give me the sword," Will broke into the little fight, and Natalie gave him the sword and walked back over to Naomi,  
  
"Did not!" Naomi challenged,  
  
"Did too!" Natalie pouted, Will shook his head and walked over to Jack, who was steering the ship,  
  
"Could never 'ave two," Jack looked quickly at the little girls,  
  
"Do you think they'll reach the island faster than we will?" He asked,  
  
"No," He shook his head, "They wouldn't be able to, Black Pearl's fastest ship in the Caribbean, we're stopin' in Tourtuga first anyway,"  
  
"Jack you're daughter's out there, going to be killed and you're worried about rum?" Will looked at his friend in disbelieve,  
  
"Not just rum Mr. Turner," He smiled and looked back to the sea, and his smile grew,  
  
"Captain," Gibbs called from the crow's nest, "we're comin' in on Tourtuga!"  
  
"Bill stay close to me when we're in Tourtuga." Will said as they walked up to the deck,  
  
"I'm not a child father, I can walk alone." He sighed,  
  
"Not here." He looked at a his son,  
  
"Father why can't we go?" Natalie came up to them in a pout, and Naomi looked unconvinced looking from their cabin,  
  
"I don't want to go," Naomi called, and went back in her cabin,  
  
"Fine, why can't I go?" She pouted,  
  
"Because Tourtuga isn't a place to play around," Will explained, "stay on the ship, Natalie, promise me this,"  
  
"But..." She started,  
  
"Natalie," He warned,  
  
"Fine, I promise I won't leave the ship," She turned and went back into the cabin,  
  
"You know she's going to try to leave," Bill whispered to him,  
  
"Ana Maria is staying on the Pearl, I don't think she'll want to," He smiled and they both walked onto the dock where Jack was waiting for them, the crew stood around him, and he threw his hands up,  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Cleo sat in her cell waiting, she wasn't sure for what but she was waiting for something. The ship had stopped and everything was quiet, except for a few of the crewmembers that were left on the ship. She knew they were in Tourtuga and she knew the Black Pearl was too, and that meant that her father would be here. She could only hope that Natalie hadn't come,  
  
"So Ms. Sparrow missin' your da yet?" A voice stirred her from her thoughts,  
  
"Did I ever miss me da, Gabe?" She looked up at him,  
  
"No," He smiled at her, and started to look through keys he had in his hand,  
  
"What are you doin'?" She asked as she got up, and walked over to the cell door,  
  
"What's it look like I'm doin'?" His eyes still focused on the keys, "I'm gettin' you out."  
  
"You'll put you're nice lil' job in danger, think that's the best way to go?" Cleo lifted a brow,  
  
"Brophy thinks I'm in Tourtuga," He smiled, and found the key, "Beside I don't think you be wantin' to stay here for our new guest, plus it gives you time to warn them,"  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you, mate?" She looked at him questionably,  
  
"The captain doesn't want you aboard the ship," He said grimly as he opened the door, "you know too well what happens to people aboard the ship," She stepped out of the cell,  
  
"I can't believe I ever fell for you," She said harshly and began to run up the stairs, to the dock,  
  
"You never fell for me!" He yelled to her, and chased her up the stairs there was no one in sight, and he spun her around, "I was only a lil' play thin' for the famous Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter!" She punched him, and he was not excepting it and took the full blow to the head,  
  
"That's for last night," She ran off the ship and to the dock, to go and get herself a good reward of a drink, 


	16. Chapter 16

Cleo walked through the streets of Tourtuga. Men bumped into her and gave her catcalls and women looked at her in disgust sorry they lost a customer or two. She in turned just rolled her eyes, and her thoughts led her back to the Black Pearl and her father. Why wasn't there a crew but Gabe on Brophy's ship? Had they all gone to drink? She turned a corner and straight into a person,  
  
"Watch where you're goin'...." She started, "Bill? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing." He looked at her in disbelief,  
  
"Where's dear Abigail?" She smiled, and he just looked down, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted,  
  
"Bill, I told you stay close!" Will came up and looked at Cleo, "Cleo?"  
  
"'Ello dear William!" She smiled,  
  
"Jack!" Will called,  
  
"What is it whelp?" Jack sauntered over to where they were, "Cleo!"  
  
"Da!" She was caught up in his suffocating hug, and then he quickly released her,  
  
"Did you break anythin'? Did they hurt you? Was there...."  
  
"Da, I'm fine nothin' happened, just a lil confusion," She lowered her voice to a whisper, "did you get around to tellin' the Turners 'bout the necklace yet?"  
  
"I was jus' gettin' to that, love" He smiled and turned to the two Turners who looked very confused, "Alright then, to the tavern?"  
  
"I don't want to wait here," Natalie sighed crossing her arms in front of her,  
  
"Its safer here," Naomi whispered,  
  
"At least we could go up on deck," She went over to the door,  
  
"You're going to get in trouble," Naomi whispered a little bit louder,  
  
"You don't have to whisper, and why would I get in trouble I'm still on deck," Natalie looked at her sister and smiled, "Besides Ana Maria is on the ship its fine." Natalie opened the door and went on the deck. The night's air smelled of rum and adventure, something that Natalie loved, Naomi liked to play pirates in the safety of their own home.  
  
"Girly, what are you doin' here?" She turned and saw Ana Maria coming up behind her,  
  
"I don't want to stay below deck its too boring!" She sighed,  
  
"As long as ya don't run off the ship I'll let ya stay here as long as ya..." Suddenly she had just dropped, Natalie starred in disbelief at Ana Maria who was now laying on the deck a little blood forming in the head where she was hit,  
  
"So lil' one," A woman's voice coaxed her and she looked up, "what's you're name?"  
  
"N... Natalie T... Turner," She stuttered,  
  
"Natalie Turner, eh?" She smiled, and Natalie noticed some other pirates stood behind her, grinning, Natalie began to back away, "There, there, Natalie we wont hurt you, here." She snapped her fingers and two pirates came to get the struggling girl off her feet each holding her arms and lifted her up to look at her in the face. The woman gently stroked Natalie's face, "You look jus' like you're gran'ma,"  
  
"Let me get this strait," Jack looked at his daughter carefully, "Brophy's here, an' the crew thought you lil Natalie, but then Brophy saw you and knew you weren't Natalie, Gabe let you out because they were goin' to kill you?"  
  
"You forgot that Brophy's crew is incredibly stupid for not rememberin' me from the last lil visit," Cleo smiled,  
  
"Makes no sense," He shook his head and took a swig of his rum,  
  
"Why is that?" Will asked,  
  
"Cause Brophy's been wantin' to kill Cleo here, since she was born," He shrugged and drank the rest of his bottle, and then ordered another,  
  
"Why would any one want to kill Cleo?" Bill said sarcastically, and took a sip of the mug that was in front of him,  
  
"That's like askin' why the navy wants me da." Cleo glared at him, Bill opened his mouth to say something,  
  
"Brophy's Cleo's mum." Jack interrupted the two, and the two Tuners just starred at him and Cleo just shrugged,  
  
"Is Brophy here?" Will asked looking at his friend,  
  
"Yep," Cleo answered, "Don't think they knew the Black Pearl's here though, so Mr. Turner we can get on our merry way back to Port Royal in the arms of you're lovin' wife, and wonderful baby girl."  
  
"When?" His eyes darted between the two, while Bill looked down into the empty mug,  
  
"Tomorrow," Jack shrugged, and he got up, "Where you goin' mate?"  
  
"Something's not right," He started for the door, Jack looked at the Bill and Cleo,  
  
"I should go with him, before somethin' bad 'appens to him," He hurried after Will. Cleo and Bill sat in silence while Bill took a bottle from a waitress that was passing them and began to fill his mug,  
  
"How many have you had of those?" Cleo looked at him, and took a bottle of her own,  
  
"Four maybe five," He shrugged and took another drink of the rum, "Why?"  
  
"I say we play a game, Mr. Turner," She smiled, "Who ever drinks the most wins,"  
  
"Wins what?" He smiled as he took another sip,  
  
"If I win I can do what ever I want to you, and you win you can do what ever you want to me," She smiled as he lifted a brow, "No killin' on either party or hurtin'" Bill thought for a second while Cleo raised her mug in the air, and Bill followed it, he smiled,  
  
"Deal," 


	17. Chapter 17

Will walked up the gangplank to get on the Pearl, it was quiet and only the music and shots could be heard from the island. He could feel something wasn't right, and as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight he saw a figure lying on the deck,  
  
"Told you nothin' is wrong." Jack looked around and looked to where Will was looking, "Except that," They both went over to the figure, "Ana Maria," Jack whispered, and he knelt down next to her, and looked at the place where she was hit,  
  
"Papa," A little voice from the cabins reached Will's ear and he turned and saw Naomi crying from the stairs of the cabins, and he hurried over to where she was and scoped her up in her arms, "Papa," She cried again as he hugged her,  
  
"Its alright, Naomi." He rubbed her back and after a while drew her away slowly from him, "Where's you're sister?"  
  
"S...Sh... She was taken," She wiped her tears away from her face, as Will set her down to look at her,  
  
"Taken?" He narrowed his eyes, "By whom?"  
  
"Pirates!" She started to cry again, and Will pulled her into another hug, "One was a woman, and they hit Ana Maria, and she fell, I told her not to go up on deck! I told her it was a bad idea, papa I really did!"  
  
"It's alright I believe you," He patted her back again trying to calm her,  
  
"I'm sorry," She wiped her tears on his shoulder and her pulled her away from him again,  
  
"Naomi its not you're fault Natalie was taken, do you understand that?" He asked her,  
  
"Yes, papa." She nodded, and he pulled her in again,  
  
"I promise I'll get her back," He whispered into her ear, "I promise,"  
  
"I 'ink 'at's fifteen for you," Cleo slurred, "'n twenty for me! I win!"  
  
"'at's 'ot possible!" Bill's head shot up from his arms, "I 'ad mo'e 'an 'at,"  
  
"Trus' me ya didn'! She smiled, and began to get up, "Co'e on we 'ave to get ba'k to the Pea'l o' me da will 'ave ya 'ead,"  
  
"W'y my 'ead?" He slowly got up on his legs that weren't very supportive right now,  
  
"Cause you'r 'e boy!" They began to lean on each other for support, and they went out to the streets where the sun was just peaking on the horizon and pirates were beginning to sleep in the street, "W'ere is Ms. Abigail anyway?"  
  
"She died," Bill burst into laughter and Cleo soon followed,  
  
"'at's quiet 'ad really!" She looked at him as her giggle subsided,  
  
"W'at 'appened, to Gabe?" His laughter died down too,  
  
"I tol' ya 'e's workin' for Brop'y, stupi' lil' idiot 'elped me escape!" They burst into laughter again, "But 'e's as good as dead anyway,"  
  
"Cleo, Bill!" A voice from the Black Pearl called from,  
  
"William!" Cleo called back and waved to him, "So goo' to see ya!"  
  
"Fat'er!" Bill waved at him also, and their giggles began to take them over again. Will walked over to them unsurely,  
  
"Come on, Bill we have to go on the Pearl and leave now," His voice urgent, "We've been waiting for you both,"  
  
"'at's funny cause I t'ough' we were leavin' in the mornin'," Bill looked at his father and then at Cleo and they both started to giggle again,  
  
"Are you drunk William?" Will looked at his son sternly,  
  
"I 'ink so," He laughed,  
  
"Cleo, why did you let him do that?" He turned to her,  
  
"Well I was jus' tryin' to 'elp a lil bit," She held up fingers so he could see the 'lil bit',  
  
"Come on, you're father is waiting for you." Will grabbed each of their arms and led them to the captain's quarters. Jack looked busy with some others planning out the rest of the way to the island, he looked up from the map,  
  
"Cleo jus' in time," He held out his hands and beckoned her to come over, Will released her. Her legs were unsteady and she wobbled over to him, she was about to fall when Jack caught her,  
  
"Alright everyone out," The crew left, Will and Bill stayed,  
  
"Found them coming towards the ship," Will spoke,  
  
"At least they remembered where the ship was," Jack shrugged, and Cleo straightened herself out in her father's grasped the best she could,  
  
"Really fat'er we're 'ot 'at drunk" She slurred,  
  
"I mig't be." Bill shrugged, and Will glared at him, "w'at?"  
  
"Cleo you are to stay below for the rest of the trip to Port Royal," Jack finalized,  
  
"'at's 'ot fair!" Cleo shouted, "The famous 'ack Spar'w can't let 'is daugh'er drink a lil bit but 'e can 'ave all bloody rum 'e wants, yet 'is daugh'er can't 'ave any? 'et me ask' ya 'is fat'er can s'e 'ave any fun at all, or does s'e 'ave to live 'er life in fear like 'er fat'er?" Jack looked down as Cleo released herself from him and she began to walk towards the door,  
  
"Come on Cleo I'll help you and Bill to you're rooms," Will helped Bill and Cleo out the door and into their room,  
  
Natalie woke with a start. She was lying on something comfortable. The room was dark, and scary for a nine year old, everything was in a black shade, and no one was in the room with her. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry.  
  
"Papa," She sobbed, "Mama, I'm sorry." She rocked back and forth hoping the dark would turn into light and she could see everything. She closed her eyes and wished. Natalie heard the door open and she opened her eyes and saw some light come into the room. The same woman from last night stood there smiling down at the girl,  
  
"Thought you might like some light," She smiled evilly, and opened a window in the room, and she turned back to her, "So you're Natalie Turner?" She nodded slowly, "Do you think I'm goin' to hurt you?" Natalie didn't answer,  
  
"I want to go back home!" She cried,  
  
"I'm sure ya do girly," The woman answered, "I'm afraid we haven't had a proper introduction, Ms. Turner, I'm Captain of this ship, Captain Brophy,"  
  
"I heard my father and Captain Sparrow talk about you." She pressed her lips together,  
  
"Aye, I bet ya did," Brophy outstretched her hand, "Now hand over the necklace lil one, I need it,"  
  
"What necklace?" She looked at her confused,  
  
"The ruby one," Her hand still in front of her, and Natalie starred at it unsure of what to do, "Don't play Ms. Turner,"  
  
"I don't have it," She shook her head, "Cleo does," 


	18. chapter 18

Bill woke not wanting to open his eyes. His whole body felt heavy and he was unable to move it. He tried to rub his head but even his hands were unmovable. This was the first time he had ever drunk too much. He noticed that it was also a little hard to breath too, which was strange,  
  
"Lord, I don't want to get up," He heard a groggy voice say. His eyes shot open and he looked down, Cleo was laying mostly on top of him, with her face nestled into his chest,  
  
"God this pillow is so damn hard!" She had obviously hadn't opened her eyes either, he just lay there watching her, as she tried to gather his shirt and make a pillow out of it, which he found a little funny, but restrained himself not to laugh. He started to move slowly out of the bed trying not to wake her. Her eyes fluttered opened, "What the hell?" She looked around and up at Bill,  
  
"Mornin'," He just smiled knowingly,  
  
"Lord!" She rolled to the other side of the bed and didn't notice that it was a very small bed and she landed on the floor. She quickly got up and moved to the other bed, which was just centimeters away, "How did that happen?"  
  
"Don't know." He shrugged, and turned to face her, "Did anything happen between us...?"  
  
"No!" She looked at him, "At least I don't think so,"  
  
Will looked at Jack who was steering the ship. He looked tried and not focused. Will went over to him, and Jack acted as if he wasn't there,  
  
"Jack," Will said trying to get his attention, but he didn't respond, "Jack!"  
  
"What is it Turner?" His eyes unmoving from the spot he was starring at,  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked,  
  
"Nothin'." He shook his head,  
  
"Its about Cleo isn't it?" Will looked at him and Jack just shrugged, "Were those things she said true about you being afraid?"  
  
"Its not that I'm afraid, really," He shrugged, "Its that I'm afraid for her."  
  
"Which is understandable," He nodded, and a silence fell between them, "Jack since we're on the subject of daughters, why is one of mine gone?"  
  
"She's the key to the Island of Rubieous." He sighed heavily,  
  
"What?" Will looked at him confused,  
  
"Natalie is jus' like her grandmother, she's the key to a treasure, which used to be you're mum's." He still looked straight ahead of him, "One drop of her blood opens the entrance way and another will open the chest,"  
  
"So she needs to give two drops of blood," His brows narrowed in thought,  
  
"Knowing Brophy she'll give more than one drop on the last time." Jack glance at Will whose eyes widened,  
  
"How much farther till we get there?" Will asked,  
  
"We should be there before they are," He answered,  
  
"Why is it only Natalie's blood and not Naomi's or Bill's or mine?" He looked around him to see if anyone was listening,  
  
"Because Natalie resembles her grandma too much, she has blue eyes like her, even acts like her, when you're mum died, William, she left a fortune for you and that necklace that you gave to Cleo helps open that fortune," He explained, "Besides its not even a ruby."  
  
"What is it then?" The very confused Mr. Turner asked,  
  
"Its you're mum's blood," He sighed, "Natalie's blood is the same as hers and that's why they need it."  
  
Cleo woke up again. The headache and pains were gone, but she still didn't want to get up, or even move. She was too comfortable, and she felt something move besides her, and she opened her eyes. She still couldn't see anything, she quickly back away and looked at a still sleeping Bill,  
  
"Bill I swear if you keep doin' this I'm goin' to have to hurt you!" She shouted, and it woke him up,  
  
"Well nice to see you too," He rubbed his eyes, and slowly got up to sit on the edge of the bed,  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" She asked calming down a bit,  
  
"You were crying and I woke up and I tried to calm you down and ended up falling asleep." He looked at her,  
  
"Oh," She looked down,  
  
"Yeah oh," He nodded, and held his head in his hands, "Do you think that our parents will ever talk to us again?"  
  
"Me da has to I'm part of the crew," She looked at him, and sat next to him, "You're da's too nice," They starred at each other for a while when someone burst into the room,  
  
"Bill we need to talk," Will walked in and they both quickly looked away from each other, and Bill looked at his father's feet, not wanting to look him in the eye, he walked in and stood where they were sitting, and he looked at Cleo, "Alone,"  
  
"Jus' what I was thinkin'," Cleo nodded, and started out the door, "but if I get in trouble for not bein' in me room, I'm blamin' you Turner," and she left,  
  
"Father I'm sorry," Bill said as soon as Cleo left,  
  
"Bill I know you're still thinking about Abigail, but you can't just wash her away with rum, unless you want to end up like Jack," Will said with a little bit of a smile,  
  
"I didn't mean to," He sighed, "Cleo and I made a bet...."  
  
"A bet?" His brows narrowed, "What kind of bet?"  
  
"I... I don't remember," He lied,  
  
"Alright, just don't do it again," Will nodded,  
  
"I don't think I will," Bill nodded, and Will smiled and then looked down, "What's wrong father?"  
  
"Brophy has Natalie,"  
  
Cleo walked up on deck while the two Turners talked things out. Family things weren't really for her any way, and she spotted Naomi looking out to sea, and she walked over there,  
  
"Looks like a storms comin'," She sighed noticing that the little girl didn't reply, "Where's you're sister, haven't heard you fight since last time I saw you,"  
  
"Brophy's got her," Naomi sniffed,  
  
"What?" Cleo looked at her,  
  
"Cleo!" A shout came from behind them, and they turned, Ana Maria called her again, "Cleo you're da wants ya!" She pointed over her shoulder and Cleo went to where he was,  
  
"So ya want to talk?" She looked at him,  
  
"Cleo," He sighed, "I'm sorry for yellin' at ya last night,"  
  
"I might have done a lil' yellin' as well," She shrugged,  
  
"Cleo I care for ya, and that's why I'm a lil' protective," He looked down and then at her, "I'm your father and I guess you don't have to stay below,"  
  
"Wasn't plannin' on to anyway," She smiled,  
  
"Will you ever listen to me?" He wondered out loud,  
  
"No," She answered plainly, and he just smiled and looked outward, and frowned,  
  
"Cleo get below," He ordered,  
  
"I told ya da, I don't listen to ya," She smiled and shook her head and then frowned as his expression didn't change and she turned to see where he was looking, her jaw dropped, Brophy's ship was coming towards them,  
  
"Get below!" He looked at her,  
  
"No I want to fight!" She looked at him,  
  
"Make sure Naomi finds a good hidin' spot," he just sighed, as she left and then looked up at the darkening sky, "Well that doesn't look good," 


	19. Chapter 19

"Naomi you stay there!" Cleo pushed the little girl into the closet and shut the door, and then hurried to Bill's cabin, she opened the door and found Bill and Will sitting there still talking, "Sorry to interrupt this lil' da an' son moment, but Brophy's ship is comin' up fast, an' if you don't want to be killed then grab your swords and guns,"  
  
"Brophy's ship?" Will questioned, and started to get up, "Meaning we could get Natalie back?"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Turner, Brophy's not a forgivin' woman," She looked at him with sorrow, and there was a rumble of thunder, "That's not good," the three of them ran up to the deck, the ship coming very close, and the sky was darker,  
  
"Looks like rain," Bill commented, Cleo just gave him a look. He just shrugged. She turned back her head when she heard the yelling pirates, and then heard the first cannon fire from the Pearl,  
  
Cleo bashed another pirate's head into the wall of the ship and threw him overboard. The rain was in full force falling into her eyes. She hadn't seen Gabe or any sign of him,  
  
"Milady," A voice from behind her said, and she turned,  
  
"My ass," She smiled, and she stuck her sword in Gabe's face, "I've been waitin' for ya,"  
  
"That's interestin' cause I have been too, for a different reason," His sword was drawn but not out like hers,  
  
"What's the matter Gabe?" She said through clenched teeth, "afraid of dyin' but the hand of a girl?"  
  
"Cleo, we should talk," He sighed,  
  
"What the hell is in you're mind, mate?" She looked at him strangely, but her sword still out at him,  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you," He said kindly,  
  
"I really don't want to kill you," She smiled at him, "But unfortunately sometimes it has to be this way." She lunged at him with her sword, and their fight began,  
  
"Cleo listen to me!" He blocked another one of her blows,  
  
"I'm thinkin' no!" She blocked one of his,  
  
"I only came here for the pay!" He shouted above the noise of their swords,  
  
"An' how 'bout the spyin' part?" She asked, "How much did that pay?"  
  
"Better than you're da could pay me!" He replied sending a blow to her arm, "I told you I didn't want to hurt you!" She quickly went at him and he moved back into a railing of Brophy's ship, and she came close to his ear,  
  
"An' I didn't want to kill you," She whispered, and sent her sword into his stomach and threw him overboard into the wild sea below. She watched as the sea ate up his lifeless body, "What a waste,"  
  
"Cleo watch out!" She heard Bill yell and turned to see Brophy coming towards her, sword above her head ready to slice what ever needing slicing and that was Cleo  
  
"You're to much like your da," She sent the sword down fast but it missed,  
  
"So that institutes the reason for me to die?" She questioned, and lunged at Brophy,  
  
"You think you be dead by now!" Their swords clashed together,  
  
"You have to remember I'm a much better swordswoman than me da," Cleo smiled as they continued to fight. The fight didn't last long and soon Brophy knocked the sword out of Cleo's hand and backed her into a wall,  
  
"Not that much better," She smiled, and raised the sword above her head,  
  
"So ya goin' to kill your own daughter?" Cleo asked, looking at Brophy calmly, Brophy was beginning to soften. Cleo had her hand moving slowly to her second hidden sword, "Ya know ya can't do it, come now mum, ya goin' to kill your own flesh an' blood?"  
  
"I should've done it a long time ago," She gritted her teeth, and began to send the sword down but Cleo drew her sword and blocked the incoming sword, "I'll give ye that as tricky as ya da,"  
  
"You have no idea," They continued their fight, and finally Cleo had Brophy cornered, "Funny how thin's work out, so friendship means nothin' to you as well as family?"  
  
"You mean Natalie? She was the only person who cared for me, and then she died, that treasure belongs to me," She looked at her,  
  
"It belongs to the Turners," Cleo looked at her mother, "What 'bout me?"  
  
"You were jus' a mistake,"  
  
"Brophy!" Jack came over to them, and now two swords were steady at Brophy's neck, "We have the ship,"  
  
"You may keep you're ship Captain Sparrow," She smiled and pulled out her pistol and shot Cleo in the shoulder, "But not your daughter," and she leapt off the side of the ship,  
  
"Cleo!" Jack shouted, as she began to back away and fell over the side with her mother, Bill saw what happened and jumped into the raging waters to rescue her, Will came to Jack's side as they looked for their kids in the waters, Will sighed and hurried down to the cabins to find Natalie. He opened one door and found nothing and opened a second finding a little girl sitting there crying, but the little girl had blonde hair and was younger than Natalie, maybe about six or five. Slowly, so he wouldn't frighten her, he went over to her and picked her up, and he cried on his shoulder and he patted her back, and went out of the room and went into a third, Natalie sat there looking out the window,  
  
"Natalie," Will came into the room,  
  
"Papa!" She looked and ran to him, and stopped at the sight of the other little girl, "Who's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," He looked at the now sleeping girl on his shoulder, and turned back to Natalie, "come on let's go home," 


	20. Chapter 20

Bill rubbed his eyes the sun was really bright in his face and the ground was soft, and he felt Cleo on his side. Slowly he got up, and looked around, it must have been noon or one, because the sun was high in the sky, and they weren't wet. Cleo's wound in her shoulder was still a little raw but she seemed she was going to live. He stood up and began to look for something to eat, he found a few coconuts lying on the ground so he picked them up and began to walk back to where Cleo was laying and he heard a scream, and began to run back, and slowed as he approached it,  
  
"God damn it!" Cleo shouted, as she had just rolled over on the hurt shoulder,  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that!" He sighed as he held a coconut to her, and she sat up and took it with the good arm, and he sat next to her, "Did it hurt that much when you rolled on it?"  
  
"No not really, it was just a shock, its only a lil scrape off of the shoulder, Brophy doesn't aim that well," She shrugged, and dug her dagger into the coconut and craved out a little hole, and Bill did the same,  
  
"Are we ever going to get out of here?" He asked,  
  
"You ask too many questions Turner," She began to drink the milk from the coconut, "not rum but good enough," A silence fell between them for a few moments, but Cleo soon broke it, "What really happened to Abigail?"  
  
"I don't know," Bill sighed heavily, "I got knocked out by the pirates attacking that night and when I woke up she was dead,"  
  
"Don't worry, mate there's plenty more girls," She shrugged,  
  
"Not like her," He sighed,  
  
"You shouldn't dwell on such bad things try to think what makes you happy now," She sighed, and Bill just looked at her, "Pirates have feelin's too,"  
  
Will looked on as the twins slept. Natalie didn't seem hurt at all, but the little girl. She had a couple bruises on her arms and legs and a cut across her back and on her shoulder that was pretty deep but could heal easily, and she had a black eye. She looked pretty with blond hair reaching down her back, and she had pale skin showing that she didn't do much work outside. The girl was sleeping in another room besides the twins and Will got up slowly so he didn't wake the girls, and he went into the next room where the girl slept. She was still lying there sleeping, which he was very happy for. She stirred a bit and he came closer to her bed. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she starred up at Will,  
  
"Don't worry I wont hurt you," He said softly, she quickly got up and backed into the wall behind her with the sheets coming up to her chin, he slowly came closer, she cringed with every step he took, "I promise I wont hurt you, what's your name?" She starred blankly at him, but the sheets still came up to her chin, "How old are you," The girl still didn't answer, but the sheets were now down to her belly, reveling some blood across the front, Will looked at it closer and she looked down and then back at him with a scared look on her face,  
  
"Here," He showed her the bandages and rum that lay by her bed, "I can fix that for you,"  
  
"No!" The girl shouted, and the sheets went back up around her chin,  
  
"We have to fix those, otherwise it might get infected," Will sighed coming closer to the bed,  
  
"'Romise ya wont 'urt me ri'ht?" the little girl asked looking up at him with dark brown eyes,  
  
"I promise," He smiled at her, and sat down on the bed and she slowly lowered the sheets,  
  
"Me 'ame's 'earl," She whispered, "but 'ey wouldn't call me 'at,"  
  
"What did they call you?" He asked and put some rum on the cut and she made a slight cry, "Its alright,"  
  
"'Unch 'erson," She looked down at the now wrapped part of her stomach,  
  
"There you go, all nice and clean," Will smiled at her, and then frowned, "Why did they call you that?"  
  
"Cause I wa' 'ere whe' 'ey were mad," She looked up at him,  
  
"Didn't you say you're name was Pearl?" He asked, and she just nodded,  
  
"Weren't you scared?" Naomi looked at her sister with amazement,  
  
"Nope, not one bit," Natalie announced proudly, there was a knock at the door and both girls jumped and Naomi gave her sister a skeptical look, "Well maybe a little,"  
  
"Girls, there's supper in the galley if you want some," Will opened the door and smiled at the girls,  
  
"Alright," They answer together,  
  
"Natalie, when you were on Brophy's ship did you see that little girl?" He asked looking at her,  
  
"No, I stayed in the cabin the whole time," She answered, "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering," He smiled, "Alright girls come on let's eat,"  
  
"So then I said that he was bloody crazy!" Cleo laughed, the sun was beginning to set and the sky was darkening,  
  
"What did he say?" Bill laughed along with her,  
  
"He just walked away all mad," She smiled and they both turned their head to the sunset. They gave each other a quick glance, and looked away quickly, "You know Turner bein' on this island isn't so bad with you here,"  
  
"I would've thought you would've killed me by now if you thought otherwise," He smiled and looked at her, she was still looking at the sunset,  
  
"The only thin' 'bout bein' a pirate that's good are the sunsets on the water," She sighed, "The only beauty worth livin', you know...." She was broken off by his kiss, and quickly she began to catch on, and she broke apart, "I'm not Abigail,"  
  
"I know," He smiled, and kissed her again, and she put her arms around his neck and felt the sandy ground hit her back. Cleo smiled to herself and put Bill on the ground with her on top,  
  
"Do you remember our lil' bet?" She smiled wickedly at the flattened Bill on the ground,  
  
"How could I forget?" His smiled matched hers, she drew nearer as if she was going to kiss him but instead went to his ear and whispered,  
  
"Good," 


	21. Chapter 21

"Jack where is my son?" Will marched up to him while he was steering the ship  
  
"Don't know," He shrugged,  
  
"Listen if I..."  
  
"If ya what Mr. Turner?" Jack turned to Will, "If ya don't see you're son out there you'll do what?" There was no reply, "Let me remind you that you are not the only one who has lost somethin' here,"  
  
"Do you have any idea where they could be?" He asked,  
  
"There is one possible answer," Jack smiled, "Its not too far, I say we get there at nightfall tomorrow,"  
  
"Nightfall tomorrow?" Will repeated,  
  
"Alright, alright," He sighed, "Noon tomorrow,"  
  
"When you're done, can you come down to the cabins I need to show you something,"  
  
Bill lay there staring up at the stars. Cleo was already asleep nestled into his chest. Her breathing was slow and steady. He felt comfortable, with her resting there. For once she wasn't yelling or talking, which made her a little more tame looking. Sweat was still across her forehead she did looking beautiful. Bill looked at her smiling,  
  
"I liked it better when you we're lookin' at the stars," her groggy voice said,  
  
"I like looking at you better," he kissed her forehead,  
  
"Don't think jus' because we're together doesn't mean I'm goin' to be any softer on you," Her eyes were still closed,  
  
"Wouldn't expect that," he smiled and they nestled closer together and Bill closed his eyes, and both fell into a deep sleep,  
  
Natalie and Naomi crept to Pearl's room, and peaked inside.  
  
"Do you think she's sleeping?" Naomi whispered,  
  
"Of course," Natalie whispered back, "Let's go take a look at her,"  
  
"What if she wakes up?" She caught her sister,  
  
"Then she wakes up," Natalie shrugged and both girls moved silently towards the sleeping girl. They looked at her for a while,  
  
"She looks like someone," Naomi's eyes narrowed in concentration, they both looked at each other,  
  
"Cleo!"  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Cleo turned to see Bill getting up,  
  
"To go look around the island," He shrugged, and held out a hand to her, "Want to come?"  
  
"Alright," She got up herself and didn't even bother looking at the hand, "but I promise you there's nothin' to look at," They both started around the island. Cleo's hands were at her sides, and Bill kept looking at them, they were both just walking in silence, and he finally grabbed her hand. Cleo didn't even noticed and looked up at the water something caught her eye,  
  
"Well Mr. Turner it looks like we're goin' to be rescued jus' like ya wanted," She smiled as an on coming rowboat came towards them,  
  
"Cleo!" The two-twin girl raced towards Cleo, and Bill just shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"Ah trouble!" Cleo returned their hugs,  
  
"Cleo I think you have a sister," Natalie whispered,  
  
"How come you always have to tell?" Naomi crossed her arms in front of her chest,  
  
"I do not!" She returned,  
  
"Do to!"

"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Wait," Cleo held up her hands, "What's this 'bout a sister?" She looked to Jack, "Since when did I have a sister?"  
  
"Don't look at me," He shrugged, "all I know is Will brought a lil' girl abroad me ship,"  
  
"Jack I think we need to talk," Will made a follow sign to follow him, and the two men went off to the corner to talk,  
  
"I swear me da must have more than twenty kids," Cleo whispered to Bill, and he just looked at her and nodded, not knowing what else to do,  
  
"Do you want to see her?" Natalie offered,  
  
"Actually I was thinkin'...."  
  
"Come on!" The two twin girls dragged her down to the cabins, and Cleo looked back at Bill for help, but he just followed them and Cleo glared. The four of them came to the room with the little girl. She sat on the bed hugging her knees and staring into space,  
  
"Pearl?" Natalie called softly, and the girl looked up and her eyes widened at the many people that came into her room, "its alright its you're sister," her ears seemed to perk up and looked at Cleo with interest,  
  
"She doesn't look anythin' like me," Cleo whispered to Bill, "Except the face, the nose, and oh hell she does,"  
  
"I can't have another daughter!" Jack looked at Will furiously,  
  
"Jack I think she's you're daughter," He reassured his friend,  
  
"You think!" He pointed out, "Have any proof?"  
  
"The eyes," Will offered, "and she looks like Cleo but with lighter hair and you're eyes,"  
  
"Let me see," Jack rushed off to the cabin with the little girl, and with Will close behind. They walked into the already crowded room, Cleo sat on the edge of the bed while Bill stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder and the twins on the bed smiling, the four turned when they heard footsteps,  
  
"'Ello da!" Cleo smiled, Jack gave his daughter a look and the four moved out of his way to look at the girl,  
  
"Jack maybe you should go easy on her she's just a little girl," Will whispered,  
  
"Girl," Jack turned on the girl, "What's you're name?"  
  
"'Earl," She looked him strait in the eye, she seemed more confident to everyone in the room,  
  
"Who's you're mum?" He asked,  
  
"I don't know," Her eyes went down,  
  
"How can you not know?" Jack lifted a brow, and glanced towards Will who was just looking at the girl,  
  
"Cap'ain Brop'y 'ever tol' me," She sigh,  
  
"Oh," He stroked his bread, "Well what 'bout a father?"  
  
"I don't know 'at eit'er," Pearl shrugged, but looked back up at him, "but I do 'ave sometin' 'at mig't be a sometin',"  
  
"Really?" He looked interested, "Let's have a look see then," The girl rolled up her long sleeve to reveal a bruised arm Jack went closer and looked at it carefully, on her wrist was a sparrow flying over the water into the sunset,


	22. Chapter 22

"Give me one good reason why I should go back to Port Royal with you," Cleo crossed her arms in front of her chest,  
  
"I'm there," Bill smiled, "Please Cleo, come back with me,"  
  
"OK two,"  
  
"I'm there, and" He thought for a minute, "Cleo please just come back with me,"  
  
"Why do I have to drop everythin' I know an' go to where you're comfortable?" She looked at him, he just looked down and she walked away. Bill watched her go over to her father and talk to him, and then turned his head to watch the sunset, Will came up alongside his son,  
  
"You know you can stay on the Pearl," He offered, and Bill looked at him, "I'm sure you're mother wouldn't mind as long as you pay more frequent visits,"  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about," He shook his head, "I'm leaving everything I know and going for something I've always been against,"  
  
"But you love her," Will shrugged,  
  
"Yes, but I loved Abigail too, and she died before I could do anything to stop it," He looked down, "What if she dies like Abigail did, right before my eyes,"  
  
"Cleo's stronger than Abigail was," Will smiled, "she probably last longer than you would on a ship, but you're asking a lot of a woman to do, you're asking her to leave all she knows,"  
  
"But she's doing the same to me," He insisted,  
  
"Has she asked you to stay?" He looked at his son,  
  
"No," Bill sighed, "Does that mean she doesn't want me?"  
  
"No, it means she understands that you want to stay where you belong and where belongs," He nodded, "She already tried out living with us, and look what happened, she wouldn't be happy, Bill,"  
  
"So do you think Clarissa has grown at all?" Naomi played with the sheets on the bed, while Natalie was pretending to fight air pirates with a swordstick,  
  
"Probably," She nodded, pretending to dodge a pretend attack,  
  
"Bigger than us?" She asked,  
  
"Nah," Natalie shook her head, and turned to her sister, "Do you think mother will be mad at us?"  
  
"Yes," She gave her sister a look,  
  
"What?" She walked over to the bed and sat across from her sister,  
  
"Its you're fault," Naomi said quietly,  
  
"What's my fault?" She asked,  
  
"That mother will be mad at us," She looked down,  
  
"Maybe she'll be so glad to see us that she wont be mad at us," Natalie offered,  
  
"I hope you're right,"  
  
Jack looked at the girl from the wheel. She just stood there looking back at him. Her black eye was clearing up and her cuts and bruises were being treating and clearing up as well,  
  
"So," He started, "What's you're name again?"  
  
"'Earl," Her eyes unmoving, and for a little girl she had good balance from the rocking of the ship,  
  
"How'd get that tattoo?" He asked,  
  
"Brop'y gave it to me," She starred even more at him looking him up and down, "She said it wa' a clue to fin' me da,"  
  
"That's interestin'," he nodded, "So you're me daughter," the girl nodded slowly, "ya don't anythin' like me," She looked down, "but you're welcome to stay on me ship, Cleo'll take care of ya,"  
  
"What will I take care of?" Cleo walked over to them, and the little girl went over to her, and Cleo picked her up,  
  
"Me," Pearl giggled,  
  
"Pearl!" The twins shouted, "Come here we have something to show you!" Cleo put Pearl down and she went to them, Cleo walked over to her father,  
  
"Quiet a wonder with kids," He smiled,  
  
"I get it from me da," She smiled back,  
  
"What did young Turner want?" He asked,  
  
"The bloody fool wanted me to go back to Port Royal with him!" She shook her head, "I don't think I could stand it that long,"  
  
"I know exactly what you mean, love," Jack nodded, "I wouldn't want to stay on dry land that long either,"  
  
"With dresses, corsets...." She started,  
  
"No rum," He finished, and a silence came between them for a while, "You're goin' to stay with him, aren't ya?"  
  
"Have to,"  
  
"Land ho!" A call from one to crew came, and Will, Natalie, and Naomi appeared on the deck, Jack, Pearl, Cleo and the rest of the crew came up to them,  
  
"Well mate," Jack nodded to Will, "I'm sure this isn't goin' to be the last time I see ya,"  
  
"You're welcome anytime time, Jack," He smiled back, and the twins rushed up to him and he bent down and gave them a hug,  
  
"Good bye Captain Sparrow!" They broke the hug,  
  
"No wonder why I liked ya the bes'," He patted their heads and they went to Cleo,  
  
"Why aren't you staying?" They asked,  
  
"I have to talk with Bill first," She whispered to them, they went back to her father's side, they waved to Pearl and she waved back, and they made their way to the rowboat,  
  
"Wait what 'bout Bill?" Cleo asked,  
  
"He's down in the cabin," Will smiled, "I think he needs to speak with you," She looked at him strangely, "Good luck," and the little family went in the rowboat and headed back to Port Royal. She started for the cabin, and opened the door to it, Bill stood there with his back towards her looking out the window but turned when he heard the door open,  
  
"I thought you were goin' back to Port Royal," She smiled and placed her hands on her hips,  
  
"I knew I would become too bored there," He smiled back and went to her. He held her chin, "Cleo I love you,"  
  
"You don't mean it," She yanked her chin out of his grasped and looked down, and then back up at him, "People say thin's they don't mean,"  
  
"But I do mean it," He brought her chin back up, "I love you,"  
  
"Pirates can't love," She sighed, "Too dangerous,"  
  
"Then we wont make it dangerous," He smiled, and kissed her, and she kissed him back, and broke it apart,  
  
"I'll make that deal with you Mr. Turner,"  
  
"Mother!" The twins ran to Elizabeth as she carried Clarissa in her arms, they hugged her careful not to squish the baby,  
  
"My girls!" She smiled, "You're safe,"  
  
"Of course we are," Natalie laughed, "but wait till we tell you what happened!"  
  
"I think we should wait till we get home, darling," Elizabeth smiled and looked pass them, "Will!" She ran to him, and stopped right before running into him, she touched his face, "I was worried about you,"  
  
"You don't have to worry any more," He gave her a kiss, and stroked the baby's head, "She's beautiful, just like her mother,"  
  
"But she has her father's eyes," She smiled, and then frowned looking past him, "Where's Bill?"  
  
"He stayed on the Black Pearl..."  
  
"What?" Her eyes widened, "William Turner, I can't believe you...!"  
  
"With Cleo," He smiled,  
  
"Oh," She nodded,  
  
"Mummy, I'm hungry," Naomi whined,  
  
"Alright let's get back home," Elizabeth smiled and the Turners that were on dry land began to walk to their house, while the other was exploring his new one,  
  
End! Done! Finished! No more! Yep all done, so sad I know, but good new is I get sleep! YEY! But I was getting sleep before, oh well, there's always a maybe not for sure though! I'm still working on 'Emerald's Keep Their Green'. Have fun! 


End file.
